


As Long As We're Together

by WiccanMarvel



Series: Who'd End Up With Who? [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Manga & Anime, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 37,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiccanMarvel/pseuds/WiccanMarvel
Summary: Part 4 of the Series: Who'd End Up With Who!With the struggle with Akiyo finally over, Kuroo and Kenma finally moved on with their life, also Kuroo, together with Bokuto and their new found comrade Ushijima starred in their first ever collegiate volleyball game, impressing not only the coaches and the crowd but more importantly impressing their respective lovers. Bokuto, who had troubles earlier with his relationship with Akaashi bounced back and expressed his unceasing love for him, and promised to love him more and to try to show it more.It would also feature a crossover with Kuroko's Basketball!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I just wanted to give you guys a big THANK YOU! and A HUG! and A LOT OF KISSES!  
> Thank you for everyone who's been following this series, my first series, to everyone who has left a kudos, who bookmarked, who subscribed and left comments.  
> Thank you guys so much! I'll keep doing my best writing this series! 
> 
>  
> 
> Ha! Fighting!

**Prologue**

With the struggle with Akiyo finally over, Kuroo and Kenma finally moved on with their life, also Kuroo, together with Bokuto and their new found comrade Ushijima starred in their first ever collegiate volleyball game, impressing not only the coaches and the crowd but more importantly impressing their respective lovers. Bokuto, who had troubles earlier with his relationship with Akaashi bounced back and expressed his unceasing love for him, and promised to love him more and to try to show it more. And at the end of their first victory, he showed just how much serious he is with their relationship, proposing and promising Akaashi happiness for both of them from here on out.

Meanwhile, Hinata, surprised at Ushijima's sudden interest on him grew into an unexpected admiration, after asking out on a date, Ushijima's tactless personality has Hinata hooked, Ushijima on the other hand prior, to this was already hooked with the shrimpy middle blocker after beating them in a very explosive five setter match, further being fascinated by his boundless confidence, fighting spirit that won't back down to any opponent piqued his interest even more, and finally culminating with the two deciding to start a relationship.

After all this, Kenma and Akaashi together with Hinata participated at the Panther's open try outs for next year, with Hinata being invited as well even though he's still a sophomore and have one more year to play for his high school team, never the less, with the coach's interest with both Kenma and Akaashi after the teams need for setters next year and his curiosity with what he can do he allowed the orange haired boy to participate. The coach separated the participants into two teams, Kenma leads one with Hinata going up against Akaashi's team. They played three sets, the first set was won by Akaashi with a core of 25-20. During the break, Kenma formulated a plan after figuring out Akaashi's plays and the strengths and weaknesses of the opponent team, and finding a good rhythm with Hinata and maximized him even without the freak quick, taking the second and third sets with the identical 25-22 scores. The coach was impressed by both Akaashi and Kenma's unique playing abilities and could not wait for them to join the team next year. Kuroo and Bokuto we're happy to here that both of them played amazingly. The coach also took notice Hinata's extreme jumping abilities and his growing familiarization with other setters and complimenting them with his innate gifts. The coach wished all three of them good luck at their nearing nationals adventure.

That night, the couples went to a famous traditional Japanese Cuisine Restaurant to celebrate a whole lot of things, they spent the night exchanging stories, making fun of each other (mostly Kuroo to Bokuto), the night grew deeper, but not them, they had fun and partied all night. The night eventually ended with the couples staying in their respective rooms, enjoying some alone time with each other, the newly engaged couple was the most lustful of the three, with Akaashi's voice and calls, echoing between the rooms, it was a weekend so there's no students on their floor but them. Kuroo was pissed to hear and be distracted by it, but Kenma took his attention out of the matter and made him focus on him, they slowly started giving each other soft kisses at different parts of each others body, until Kuroo can't held himself any longer and pounced on Kenma disappearing into their own realm. Ushijima and Hinata on the other hand didn't let the other couples distract them and had their own thing, Ushijima dragged Hinata to the bathroom, locking themselves inside and successfully boxing out all the noises from outside. Hinata rejoiced at Ushijima's bright idea. He was smiling cheek to cheek until he realized what was really going on. He saw Ushijima taking his shirt off in front of him after locking the bathroom door, Hinata quickly sweat after seeing Ushijima's muscular physique, He asked the boy what was happening, only to be answered by a smirk. Ushijima slowly narrowed the space between him and Hinata, with Hinata shaking like a cornered animal.

Ushijima saw Hinata nervous and quite shaking, he leans in and ask the smaller boy if he's alright and would stop if he did not wish for it. He turned his back on him ready to fetch his shirt when Hinata grabbed him, turning him around to face him and started stripping his shirt off, slowly, Hinata thought he looked weird and awkward, but for the taller boy, Hinata looked so seductive. Ushijima wasted no time and guided Hinata to the bathtub, taking each other clothes off entirely, revealing their naked selves to each other, both turning red, ready to explode any second.

\------------

Months flew by fast afterwards, The trio of Kuroo, Bokuto and Ushijima stapled their spots as part of the starters, losing only a single game, the match against the reigning champions of the tournament in a highly contested five setter match. Now, the volleyball tournament's on it's brief break before the second round continues, and the trio are looking to bounce back from the lose. Meanwhile, The Karasuno team, led by Hinata and Kageyama made it once again to the nationals, their relationship steadily getting better, although Kageyama confessed he is not yet ready to give up on Hinata, also, a big help to them were two brand new first years that, like them, showed amazing potential and abilities. Nekoma and Fukurodani also made it to the nationals, Akaashi managed to pull his team together, of course, with Bokuto undying support to them. Nekoma meanwhile, leaned in Taketora and Lev to make it to nationals. 

The three teams eventually reaching final 8, with Karasuno and Fukurodani battling each other out, Karasuno emerging victorious after a tight four setter game, Daichi, Koushi and Asahi with Coach Ukai and former manager Shimizu we're screaming and crying from the audience stands. Nekoma on the other hand finishes their own match easily to advance together with Karasuno to the final four where they unfortunately faced off. The rematch of last year's Battle at the Garbage Dump was a slug fest, neither team wanted to surrender, every point was a battle. Karasuno wanted to win this time around, while Nekoma wanted to prove last year's win against them was not fluke. Both alumnus from both schools we're cheering their hearts out.

It was match point for Nekoma in the fifth set when Lev made a mistake, he served long. Kageyama capitalized on this and scored two consecutive points, one from his dump ball and the other from a freak quick with Hinata, pushing Karasuno into their own matchpoint. Coach Nekomata asked for a final time out to settle his players down, Kenma calmly instructed everyone a plan, he asked Lev to forget what happened and focus on getting a point back. Kageyama served tough that almost threw Nekoma's last play, but Lev fortunately saved the ball after Hinata's another freak quick. Kenma tried to retaliate and set the ball towards their ace, Taketora, but Tsukishima already figured it out, and blocked the attack, effectively ending the epic match.

After winning the battle, Karasuno won the championship round and reigned supreme. Hinata was named the MVP of the tournament while Kageyama was held the Finals MVP, The best setter award went to Kenma, while the best opposite hitter was given to Taketora, the two best open spiker awards we're given to the two open spikers of the runner up team, while Nishinoya won the best overall libero, Hinata and Lev we're also named first and second best middle blocker, respectively.

Akaashi and Kenma now both on their third year, decided to play their remaining time with the team to at least have one final shot at a championship, at the upcoming winter tournaments. And as a tradition, they will participate in the Summer Camp supported by the Fukurodani Group of Athletic Schools, and decided to invite Karasuno once more, in addition, inviting other teams from their prefecture to increase the challenge and growth of all the teams. Two teams accepted the invitations, namely, Dateko and Johzenji. At the same time, after being invited by their lovers, the trio of Kuroo, Bokuto and Ushijima decided to participate as well, together with the other alumnus of the different schools who are ready to help their Alma mater reach the glory they want to achieve.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

New challenges for Kenma and the others, new people to meet, would they mean well, or simply try to wreck things.  
Are Akaashi and Kenma ready for their awaiting college lives. And are they ready to take the stage as the setter for a massive collegiate team.

This part of the series will also feature a crossover with Kuroko's Basketball!


	2. For You, For No One Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Fukurodani hosting the away training camp, the volleyball players prepares for the annual summer camp, Karasuno has been invited once again to participate with the addition of two more schools from their prefecture, Dateko and Johzenji. But, one more team would make a surprise appearance and join the camp as well.
> 
> Meanwhile, fresh from a successful collegiate debut, the triad of Kuroo, Nokuto and Ushijima decided to visit the camp and join in after being invited by their lovers.

It has been the annual Summer Camp hosted usually by Fukurodani that players from different schools, namely Fukurodani, Ubugawa and Shinzen, from strangers to rivals alike get the chance to play against each other and improve their level of competitiveness. Not to far back, they've added Karasuno into the mix after Coach Nekomata of Nekoma backed them up, trying to make the infamous rivalry between the teams possible once more, this proved to be one of the catalysts for the re-emerging of both Karasuno and Nekoma, making it indeed possible for the rivalry re-ignited. Now, they wanted to continue the tradition and to even expand to farther horizons and reach other teams that are in dire need of improvement. So for this year, they've invited several teams to participate, two responded to the invitation, Dateko and Johzenji, both teams showed massive potential in their respective games only to fall short, Johzenji's unpredictability and athleticism and Dateko's Iron Wall made them a force to be reckoned with in the tournament only to be stopped by powerhouses Karasuno and Aoba Josai. So, they've decided to join the summer camp and hopefully take them to another level and show the other teams what they're made of.

Alumnus of Karasuno, Ubugawa and Shinzen, also, decided to come and join the camp after being allowed by their current team, same goes to the trio of Kuroo, Bokuto and Ushijima who would arrive tomorrow noon after their practice with their own team. But it turns out, Dateko and Johzenji we're not the only teams to accept the invitation, a last minute team accepted and will make their debut in the summer camp. Making the total number of teams participating this year went up from five teams now to eight.

\-----------  
The first day of the camp came to an end, they started playing games late noon after all the teams arrived and was revealed that Aoba Josai was the last team to accept and the additional team, It's former Captain and Ace Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi accompanied the team as their head coach was out sick. Iwaizumi lit up as soon as he saw Kenma, the two of them had kept in touch through text and several social media apps, Iwa hugged Kenma tightly as they saw each other again, personally. after all warmed up they started playing against each other, all in all, fourteen games we're played in the courts. With Fukurodani leading the stats with three wins no loses, followed by Karasuno and Nekoma with an identical three wins and a lose, a lose they got from one another, at the bottom of the standings are Shinzen with no wins and three losses and Johzenji with four. They wrapped up by eight in the evening, some players wanted to play some more or practice, but was reminded by the managers to unpack first and rest for tonight so they can be up early tomorrow.

Kenma's staying in a room with Akaashi and Hinata, together with Karasuno's Nishinoya and Tanaka, added to the mix were Dateko's Iron Wall, Aone Takanobu and Johzenji's captain, Terushima Yuuji, the last space was given to Iwaizumi, who practically begged to be put in the same room as Kenma. The coaches decided to mix the room assignments this year so that players can meet and learn from other players, but Kenma hated it, he was fine with the roommates he had, he knew and love Akaashi, Hinata and Iwa, Dateko's Aone was almost if not the same as him, pretty quiet, a little intimidating but all in all friendly and a gentle giant, he pretty much liked everyone except for the loud mouth, extremely energetic and persistent Terushima Yuji. The moment Yuji laid his almond eyes on the introvert setter after Nekoma batlled and won over Johzenji, he has not stop bugging him. The Johzenji captain kept asking if Kenma would give him his number, as many times he rejected his advances and he never stopped asking. This prompted for Iwa to act and protect Kenma from Yuji, with Yuji asking if the two were a couple making Iwa blush. Kenma did wonder what would happen tomorrow after Kuroo and the other's arrival, he was so sure it would be wacky.

Hinata's snoring woke Kenma up, his eyes wandered in the dark room, Dateko's Aone was asleep, by the window his eyebrow-less face highlighted by the moonlight as it hits his face, Johzenji's Terushima's by the window headphones on quietly singing a very popular song, Akaashi meanwhile, can be heard in the hallway, talking to Bokuto. His attention was suddenly grabbed by Iwaizumi who's sleeping bag was placed besides him. "Are you awake? Kenma?" he softly ask, Kenma nodded and shifted in his place to face Iwaizumi. "How are you? How's things with Kuroo?" He asked as soon as he faced the spike haired boy who's hair is a bit slumped down after taking a shower. "Everything's good. You don't have to worry." Kenma answered. "I just wanted to know, you always avoid the question when I ask you, you know?" Iwa said, scooting a little bit closer to Kenma. "I know, I just don't think I should be telling you about all that." Kenma reasoned. "Why not?" Iwa quickly rebutted. "I don't know, It's just, It feel weird." Kenma answered avoiding Iwa's piercing look towards him. "Well, I mean, you keep on saying you're still in love with me. So I just don't want to make it look like i'm hurting you If I tell you I'm very happy with Kuroo." Kenma admitted, not wanting to lie to Iwa. "You are really an amazing person Kenma. I do still love you, but you don't have to worry. I did not say to love me back the way you love Kuroo, I'm happy right now with just staying here with you, being able to be with you even as a friend. I'll always be here Kenma, for you, for no one else." Iwaizumi said.

\-----------

Kenma woke up with Hinata's effort, Kenma gave Hinata a glaring look. "Don't glare at me Kenma, come on we need you outside!" Hinata said dragging a still drowsy and frustrated Kenma behind him. "What's up Shoyou? It's still too early." Kenma said not noticing it's already eight in the morning and everyone's already up, finished with breakfast and already warming up, anticipating another round of games. Kenma also fail to remember until just now, that today's the day the trio was supposed to arrive. "Oh no." Kenma said. "Oh yes!" Hinata yelled grimly as he realized that Kenma may have found out what was happening.

They were still a little far from the gym where the games are being played but Kenma and Hinata already heard it. "Haaaaaa?! What the hell are you doing in here?" Kuroo's voice echoed strongly. "Well I'm Aoba Josai's last ace you dumb rooster head, and what are you doing in here? aren't you supposed to be in your pretty Panther's team?" Iwa's voice retaliated. "Well I just impressed everyone with how good I am so they let me do whatever I want!" Kuroo said in a condescending way. Kenma was shock to hear a third voice in the mix. "Oi, Oi! Who're you?" the voice said, Kenma quickly identified the voice, he wrinkled his nose after figuring out who it was. "Terushima Yuji." Kenma quickly said. "Who am I? I'm Nekoma's best captain! No offense Tora." Kuroo said, with Tora just giving an exasperated nod, he was tired from all the duties of a captain and having a laid back, not-so-caring-much-outside-a-game vice-captain in Kenma, he has been working four times harder than he used to, he just wanted some sleep. "So, who're you? What the hell? There's like a whole lot of teams than last time!" Kuroo said wandering his eyes around. "And where the hell is Kenma?!" Kuroo continued. "Kenma-kun? He's still in _our_ room, sleeping like a cute little kitten." Yuji said while playfully playing with his hands as if fondling Kenma. Both Kuroo and Iwaizumi yelled at him telling him to stop.

Kenma sighed as he and Hinata entered the room, quickly grabbing Kuroo, Iwa and Yuji's attention. "Kitten!" Kuroo exclaimed, lifting Kenma up and giving him a smooch as if to mock Iwa and Yuji. "Waaaah! What are you doing?" Yuji said in shock. "What?! I'm his boyfriend, you know?" Kuroo said wrapping his hands tightly in Kenma's side making him blush. "I thought you're boyfriend is this guy? I mean last night he was practically waving me away from you!" Yuji said pointing to Iwaizumi. "I was his boyfriend." Iwa said pouting. Kuroo was about to say something again when Nekoma and Johzenji were called to play at court 1, Kuroo's sly smile painted in his face. "Let's do this, let's wipe the floor clean against that duds." Kuroo said. Meanwhile, Aoba Josai and Karasuno were called for a game in court 2.

With the return of Kuroo to Nekoma, Bokuto to Fukurodani and the addition of Ushijima to Karasuno, the second day became more competitive than yesterday's games. Aoba Josai, Fukurodani and Nekoma got two wins after ten games were played for the first half of the day, Dateko, Shinzen and Johzenji each got one wins while Ubugawa lost all set they've played.

"So he's the guy you're still obsessing about." Oikawa Tooru Aoba Josai's Setter-Ace said to Iwaizumi who he caught staring at Kenma. "I'm surprised, he's not what i expect to be your taste Iwa-chan." He continued. "Shut up Oikawa." Iwa shut him down. "And you still love him even if he picked that guy Kuroo huh. Well, he's definitely hotter than you." Oikawa teased Iwa more. "Shut up! Crappy-kawa! No one asked for your opinion!" Iwa said. "What? Who told you that? As your ex, I have all the rights in the world to judge my ex's current interests." Oikawa said winking at Iwaizumi irritating him a bit more.

Back at Karasuno's camp, Ushijima has been practicing with them, the two super freshmen open spikers were thrilled to learn things from one of the top three aces, he's been generous enough to teach them few things. Hinata meanwhile approached Kageyama. "Hey, I'm sorry for letting Ushijima play for our team." Hinata said shyly. "It's fine, setting for him is extremely pleasing, although we have yet to find our connection." Kageyama said steeling himself, Hinata picked Ushijima over him after the two boys confess their feelings for the shrimpy middle blocker.

\-----------

The second half of the second day came to an end by eight in the evening, Karasuno with the help of Ushijima and Fukurodani with Bokuto led with winning four set each, Nekoma nd Dateko won two each and Aoba Josai winning one, leaving Ubugawa with one win and Johzenji and Shinzen losing all sets they played. At the end of the second day, atop the statistics are Karasuno and Fukurodani with nine set wins each, followed by Nekoma with six, Dateko and Aoba Josai tied with five, Ubugawa with two wins and both Johzenji and Shinzen winning one apiece.

After eating dinner some players decided to train again not feeling the exhaustion of playing all day, Lev and Tora decided to improve on their floor defending with Asahi and Nishinoya, The middle blockers, Aone, Tsukishima and Turnip-Head of Aoba Josai decided to practice blocking with power hitters like Tanaka, Iwaizumi and Kyoutani, deemed as the mad dog of Aoba Josai. Meanwhile, Ushijima and Hinata disappeared as they spend time with each other in a vacant room inside the building. Bokuto noticing their disappearance took the opportunity and whisked Akaashi his fiance away for some alone time as well. While Kuroo and Kenma already finished with their lovey-dovey stuff earlier that day decided to unwind as they watch while watching Lev working hard to improve his skills with Kuroo yelling at him from time to time and kissing Kenma on the cheeks whenever he wanted too.

As everyone wrapped up to prepare to sleep and rest their tired bodies Kuroo slept besides Kenma, still with a little screaming match with Iwaizumi saying he's not supposed to be in their room, eventually ending as Kenma pleaded to Iwa if Kuroo could stay for one night, Iwa conceded with a click of his tongue and let Kuroo win that night. Bokuto, hearing Kuroo's staying with his lover decided to crash the room as well sleeping with Akaashi, which everyone in the room decided would be fine, since Kuroo was already there. Hinata thought Ushijima would come too, but never did. A pissed Hinata came barging into the room Ushijima's currently staying, it was supposed to be the trio's room, now he's all alone inside with nothing on but his boxer underwear. Hinata quickly covered his eyes at the scene. Ushijima tilted his head a little. "Why are you covering your eyes, Shoyou? We've already seen and even feel each other numerous times, remember the last time you suc-" Ushijima started only to be cut off by Hinata's wailing. "I know! I know that! It's just, you didn't come to my room. Kuroo and Bokuto did, they're sleeping besides Kenma and akaashi right now." Hinata pouted. Ushijima walked towards the crow and cupped his face with his warm hands. "I was actually waiting for you, I'm sorry." Ushijima said, planting a passionate kiss into Hinatas lips, his hands went down to remove his clothes as they sink in on Ushijimaa's bed space, taking advantage of the wide room all to themselves. 

[Chapter 2 |END]


	3. Was Like Hitting The Jackpot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Summer Camp coming to an end, and the Winter Tournament starting, whose efforts would pay off?
> 
> And how would Kenma and Akaashi's collegiate life would start?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Little NSFW Scenes up ahead, I blame it all on Kuroo's Youthful Libido.

Akaashi woke up although wrapped with his blanket, he was fully naked, shocked he glanced and check Bokuto who was atleast only shirtless, he pinched his nose as he jolts awake and asked him how he got naked. Bokuto only replied with a smirk and a cocky response resulting to an elbow to the abdomen. Kenma woke up with all the noise, snuggled under Kuroo's arms whch he noted was getting bigger now after training with his current collegiate team. He scanned the room and saw Aone already finished fixing his sleeping bag, Yuji was sitting in one corner like a jealous puppy eyeing him and Kuroo, Iwa's doing sit-ups on his corner, every time he gets up, he looks at him and winks. He wondered where did Hinata went, beside him, Hinata was the only person he knows to wake up late. 

It was Iwaizumi who went out of the room last, scolding and yelling at Kuroo for staying too late, that they would miss a few matches if he stay in bed, Kuroo only clicked his tongue and waved at Iwaizumi until he disappeared into the hall, with Kenma buried on his chest. "He's just jealous kitten, i get to stay in bed with you for as long as I can." Kuroo mockingly said giggling and licking Kenma's cheek after. Kenma made his disgusting face that made Kuroo laugh even more. "Please stop doing that. We need to go, everyone's at the gym already." Kenma said, standing up at trying his best to pull Kuroo up. "You're getting heavy you know, and your muscles, they're getting bigger and developing nicely." Kenma said getting his cheeks red. Kuroo only smiled, then pulled Kenma slowly into him, placing him on his lap, Kenma felt the growing excitement Kuroo's feeling. "Kuroo, not here" Kenma protested, as Kuroo leaned his face into Kenma's, his breath warm against his skin, Kuroo kissed hi cheek. "Why not? everyone's at the gym, let them wait for a bit." Kuroo said charming his kitten. Kenma felt Kuroo's warmth all over his body, Kuroo's hands traveled and felt every inch of his body, making it ache for more. He felt Kuroo's erection, rubbing it into his thighs. "Kuroo." Kenma trailed off. "Kitten, please? Bokuto and Ushijima got a lot of action last night. Let me have one too, i'm pretty jealous, you know?" Kuroo said, licking his neck and struggles to release his tool from being restrained inside his playing shorts. Kenma closed his eyes, indulging himself from his lover's desire, finally giving in. "Alright, but make it quick, no more kinky stuff." Kenma said helping Kuroo take his shirt off.

Iwaizumi's walking down the hall when he bumped into Koushi. "Ah, Sawamura? right?" Iwaizumi asked. "Nope, I'm Sugawara, Sawamura is Daichi, not me." Koushi said smiling at Iwa. "What difference does it make? You're his lover right? I heard from Nashinoya you guys are gonna get married soon too, why not practice answering to his last name?" Iwa said laughing at Koushi but deep inside he's a little bit jealous, he imagined Kenma carrying his last name. "Well, yeah, I guess." Koushi said blushing. "Oh wait! Where are you going?" Iwa asked. "Oh, Daichi asked me to look for Kenma and Kuroo, Nekoma's already playing a set with their second setter tho." Koushi answered. "Why? Something the matter?" Koushi continued. "Yeah, no, nothing, but you probably should wait for a solid half an hour before going there. you know?" Iwa said, before continuing his way down to the gym. "You don't wanna disturb a man with his wife." He continued, a bitter smile spread across his face. Koushi stopped for a second to think, before realizing what Iwaizumi meant, eyes widened, he decided to sit down and indeed wait for a few minutes to pass before checking their room. "I think I should, yeah, give them time." Koushi whispered in the air.

Kenma's soft moans lingered inside the room, he's been trying his best not too be too loud, he didn't want anyone to come and check the noises coming from the room, Kuroo on the other hand saw this as a challenge, a challenge on how far can Kenma go with moaning too loud. He was drenched in lust for Kenma, they're now fully naked, with Kenma trying desperately to grab his blanket and cover both of their naked bodies, at least if someone walks in on them he won't be exposed, but so far, every time he can almost touch and grab the blanket Kuroo tosses it away from his hands, he grunts to Kuroo who just smirks and dives into his lips kissing him passionately and endlessly. Kuroo's thrusting has becoming more and more erratic by the second, accompanied by his own soft gasps and moans, his irregular breath and thrust's intensity, he knew he was closing to finishing. "Do you want to cum inside?" Kenma asked Kuroo seductively. Kenma was expecting a yes from Kuroo. "No, kitten, that'd be too messy." Kuroo said grunting firmly and thrusting faster and harder against Kenma, who's moans are also getting louder. "But I want to. Kuroo, please?" Kenma softly begged for his lover, he knew Kuroo was wearing a condom but the warmth and the feeling of your lover hitting the climax while inside of you was the most satisfying thing ever, and Kenma loves it, feeling it with Kuroo, hearing the voice he makes as he finishes. "Fuck, Kitten. I'm so close. Do want me to cum inside, really?" Kuroo said accompanied by moans. "Yes, Yes Kuroo!" Kenma said, anticipating Kuroo's climax, so together they can finish. "Kenma! shit! Kenma i'm cumming! Ahhh!" Kuroo screamed in pleasure as he thrust deeper inside Kenma, Kenma climaxing as well. 

Kuroo remained on top of Kenma until both of them caught their breath and restored a little energy to move. "That was amazing, kitten." Kuroo said kissing Kenma's lips, then licking his neck. Kenma was just breathing heavily, arms still wrapped around Kuroo's neck, not wanting to let go. "Ahh, we have to clean up, kitten, we don't want to be an hour late. Everyone's probably looking for us now." Kuroo softly whispered into Kenma's ears. "I love you, Kuroo. So much." Kenma whispered back. "I love you too, kitten. More than you love me for sure." Kuroo answered back biting Kenma's neck softly making him moan once more. "Come on, kitten, once I get horny again, we'll make a bigger mess." Kuroo said lifting himself up together with Kenma, grabbing a face towel and using it to clean both of them up.

\-----------

Kuroo was right at his estimation, they we're about an hour late, Nekoma has already finished a set and currently just finished another with Dateko, almost losing to them, but thank to Tora's two consecutive spike points, they were able to win 26-24. Coach Nekomata yelled at Kuroo and Kenma, saying this is not their honeymoon and should focus on the games before doing anything else. This made Kenma and Kuroo blush. Bokuto who's resting after winning against Shinzen laughed his ass off before getting it on with Kuroo. Only to be stopped by Akaashi.

The 3rd and final day of the Summer Camp came into a close, Fukurodani topped the statistics board with fourteen wins with no loses, Bokuto's so proud of the team that he started using this to piss Hinata and Kuroo off. Second place went to Karasuno, with Ushijima's help and to improvement of Hinata and the two super rookies score ten wins and four loses, two coming Fukurodani and one each from Nekoma and Aoba Josai. Third's Nekoma with nine wins and five loses, Coach Nekomata was still pleased, playing games against Ushijima and Bokuto, Lev and Tora held their own inside even sometimes without Kuroo. Fourth goes to Aoba Josai, Oikawa was visibly pissed at how stronger the teams have become and promised to become stronger now that they are on the college level, he threatened Kuroo, Bokuto and Ushijima (especially Ushijima) that his current team is stronger and that they will meet come round 2 of the intercollegiate games. Fifth spot belonged to Dateko who furthered improved their blocking abilities as the camp went on even scoring a rare win against Aoba Josai. Sixth place was Johzenji who only won twice against the lower placed teams, promised to work harder and if given the chance would play harder next summer camp. Ubugawa was 7th and Shinzen placed last, shocking themselves at how far the other teams have become and will not stop to play at par with them.

After everything wrapped up, a special Maid Cafe themed dinner was served by the current and past managers of the teams, Ryuu and Tora marveled at Shimizu, another surprise was revealed as Kenma, Hinata, Akaashi, Ennoshita, Futakuchi, Koganegawa and Koushi came out in maid dresses after they lost a game against the coaches earlier which was to serve and knock down a specific bottle and that this was their punishment. Daichi choked on his drink when he saw Koushi on his costume, Iwaizumi, Kuroo and Yuji was dazed at how adorable Kenma looked and was fighting on who he should serve first, Kuroo, reasoning he's the lover so he get dibs. Akaashi meanwhile, disappeared with Bokuto once again, only appearing about forty-minutes later. Hinata on the other hand stayed by Ushijima's side until he can take the costume off, not because he was shy or anything, but because Ushijima never left his side, like a guard dog guarding his precious bone against incoming rivals, staring them down and intimidating them to ward them off of Hinata. 

The coaches expressed their delight seeing the improvement of their respective teams, and wished everyone luck on their corresponding tournaments. Meanwhile, the current third years who'll be retiring after the winter cup gathered and huddled up with their respective teams, Kenma and Tora of Nekoma, Akaashi of Fukurodani, Aone and Futakuchi of Dateko, Yuji of Johzenji, Kyoutani of Aoba Josai, and Karasuno's Nishinoya and Tanaka. All of them promising to do their best to finish as a champion and leave their team with the glory.

\-----------

The Winter Cup Tournament rolled right around the corner, few weeks after the summer camp. With the cast improvement of the teams that participated, the games that we're played displayed amazing skills and passion from players, especially the graduating players. Dateko and Johzenji faced off at the top 16 with Dateko reigning supreme, their tag name "Iron Wall" proving to be difficult to penetrate, winning with the score of 25-16 and 25-23. After that Dateko faced off with Aoba Josai, it was a tight match between the two powerhouse schools Dateko taking the first set with the score of 29-27 while Aoba Josai bounced back and took a come from behind win after Kyoutani managed to wax hot and povided the late run they needed and ended the set with a 24-26 score, the final set saw a see saw battle between the two team, with Aone's great timed blocks and Kyoutani's power hits, in the end after a fatal error by the young setter of Dateko, Aoba Josai took the last set and won the match, 25-23 against Dateko.

Karasuno being the national champions, waited for the result of the final match, Aoba Josai against Shiratorizawa, after an intense match Aoba Josai won the right to face Karasuno for the deciding game of who'll go to the national arena, with the score of 25-25 and 25-22. Karasuno who's on another level sweeped Aoba Josai and completed their trip back to the national arena, the scores we're 25-19, 20-25 and 29-27 with Hinata leading the scorers of Karasuno with 19 kills points backed up by Tanaka with 15. Aoba Josai's Kyoutani and Kunimi on the other hand combined for 40 points.

Fukurodani and Nekoma meanwhile secured the top two spots as the nationals representatives for their prefecture, moving on with Karasuno on the showdown and the hunt for the Championship Trophy. Karasuno faced off with Fukurodani in their bracket, a tight match ensued, but Hinata managed to pull of new tricks and proved to be one of the most improved players of Karasuno after the summer camp, his heightened senses inside the court and lethal quick hits helped Karasuno escaped Fukurudani's master class level composure. Winning in five thrilling sets, 20-25, 23-25, 29-27, 25-20 and 19-17. Nekoma managed to win their respective match to re-arrange a rematch of last years finals game. Karasuno started the game strong getting a big lead to take the first set, 25-18, thanks to Kageyama's misdrections and Nishinoya and Ennoshita's floor defensive abilities. The second set, Nekoma slowly adjusted to Karasuno's brand of playstyle being implemented and we're able to clip their wings with Lev's improved blocking skills and Kenma's keen observation skills, taking the second set 28-26. The third and fourth sets we're battles of who can take advantage of the ace's power, the third set saw Tora's string of power hits that propelled them past Karasuno, taking it in 24-26, while the fourth set saw Kageyama and Hinata combining their efforts to make Tanaka their current ace shine pulling off an impressing 25-15 score to torch the confidence of Kenma and Nekoma.

The fifth set, Coach Nekomata reminded the team who they are as players, they may not be the most talented or gifted, but together, if they move as one, think as one, they can defeat any team that is in front of them, this words proved to be a turning point as a rejuvenated Nekoma came back to the floor to finish the game and win the Championship in the expense of Karasuno. The score was 15-10, Kageyama emerged as the MVP of the tournament, maximizing all of his attackers and with his new found calmness inside the court was able to direct the team perfectly. Kenma was named the finals MVP proving to be the shadow behind Nekoma's big bright shining lights. Even with tears, Nekoma and Karasuno rejoiced as they fulfilled their and their seniors wish of bringing back the infamous Battle at the Garbage Dump. With Kenma and Akaashi graduating and leaving for college, Hinata promised to take the championship back to Karasuno.

\-----------

Today was Akaashi and Kenma's first day as Panthers, the coach wasted no time recruiting them as soon as they graduated, of course both of the agreed to play for the Panthers as both of their lovers are currently the starters, although they would have to wait until next year to play, they are already starting to train with the team to familiarize themselves with the coach's system of playing. At the same time, the round 2 of the intercollegiate tournament's about to start, as they seek a good finish this season after finishing third at last year's tournament. But the coach believe they can win it all, after the emergence of the trio, Kuroo, Bokuto and Ushijima, and now the future addition of brilliant setters, Kenma and Akaashi, the coach knew the only way is up for the Panthers.

Bokuto and Kuroo was able to convince Akaashi and Kenma to stay with them, playing a little bit of house while playing the sport they love was like hitting the jackpot. Of course they felt a little sad for Ushijima who would still travel back in forth to see Hinata, but the distance seemed to be making their love for each other stronger. The next day, Akaashi and Kenma arrived at the gym, several other people we're there for the regular try outs, they we're surprised to see some familiar faces, like Dateko's Aone and Johzneji's Yuji, Kenma was displeased when he saw the loud mouth Yuji running towards him and instinctively hid behind Akaashi. "Kenma-kun! Ahhh! I'm happy to see you here! Did you miss me?" Yuji said his smile's miles wide tilting his head towards Kenma. "No." Kenma replied quickly as it made Yuji laugh. "You are just adorable. "Say, are you and the messy haired scheming guy you call boyfriend broken up already? Do you want to date me instead?" Yuji said laughing like an idiot, unaware that Kuroo's already standing behind me looking menacingly. Aone on the other hand quietly approached Kenma and nodded slowly. Kenma did the same and they part ways, Aone went back to his seat to readjust his shoes. and finish preparing for the warm ups.

After the try outs have been finished, the coach announced Aone and Yuji to be part of the callbacks much to Kuroo's disappointment. "You need to stay away from him, kitten. I swear!" Kuroo said biting his lips. "You don't have to tell me that Kuroo. I'm definitely going to." Kenma said.

\-----------

Kenma and Akaashi were on the library finishing an assignment for their western civilization subject, which he honestly did not get why they have, when he noticed a couple of students staring intently towards them. "Don't worry too much about them Kenma, let's just focus on finishing this and going home, I don't want Bokuto getting antsy." Akaashi said writing as fast as he can. "It just feels weird, being looked at like that." Kenma said shifting uncomfortably on his position. Few minutes have passed, and still Kenma feels they are being watched, looking back he saw the same group of students, a mix of guys with girls who seemed to be their girlfriends still staring and whispering with each other, their clothes were a little to wild for his taste, like they belong to a certain group as they are coordinated with each other. Due to this, Kenma decided to text Kuroo, who he hope's not asleep right now, with being a starter comes a lot of responsibilities stacking up, with assignments and practicing and classes colliding with each other, Kuroo has been tired then usual. "I'm about to finish mine. How's yours?" Akaashi saw Kenma's panicky face and tried to remain calm as usual and checked on his friend, glancing back to the group Kenma pointed out, looking at them carefully. "Problem." He thought to himself, decided not to alarm Kenma any further.

Kenma tried to drag the time as possible, hoping the strange students would get bored of them and go away, but he thought wrong, they were still behind them, one desk away. He actually wanted to pee earlier but his minds erased the need after detecting the strange group, not wanting to be cornered at the bathroom, Kenma hated this part of him, growing up and labeled as the weird quiet one, and only having Kuroo as a friend growing up, he developed a sense, to recognize and distinguish good from bad people, from people who only talk to him because they want something like Akiyo, to people who are genuine and kind, like Akaashi and Hinata. And right now, his mind is telling him this group means nothing but trouble, with their piercing eyes and giggles that seems to stab his ears. Akasshi started fixing his things up. "We have to get out of here now, it's getting late." Akaashi said, his eyes locked to Kenma. Kenma nodded nervously, he quickly finished writing and gathered his things up, both of them heading to the door, both of them jolted when the group of students also stood up and head to the door. "Let's walk a little bit faster." Kenma suggested, looking at his phone, Kuroo's probably asleep and hasn't seen his text. "Did you text Bokuto?" Kenma asked Akaashi who shook his head, no I did not, he's too behind at his major subject, so i decided to let him focus on that. Akaashi said keeping a straight face, but Kenma noticed him, fidgeting his hands, a sign that he's distressed. He only nodded to wards him not wanting the situation to get worse.

They are outside the library now, streetlights are starting to flicker open as the darkness started creep around, no students were outside near the library, it was just Kenma and Akaashi, and not to far behind a small group of students, who's composed of four to six persons, all dressed coordinately eyes locked onto them. "Hey!" Kenma was shocked to feel a hand on his shoulder, as if one of them teleported directly behind them. "What is it?" Akaashi replied in behalf of the shell shocked Kenma, they were in front of the Engineering Department at this point, about two blocks away from their place. "Are you by any chance, Kenma?" The tall broad guy with a mohawk asked Kenma, completely ignoring Akaashi. "Who's asking?" Kenma replied trying to calm himself down. "Oh nothing, you are quiet famous you know? You, Akaashi, i suppose that's you and the other one, i don't recall his name. You guys are quiet famous for snagging the hottest guys at campus right now, you know?" the girl with the braided brown hair said as she stepped forward. "Who cares anyways?" Akaashi said standing in front of Kenma by instinct feeling the threatening aura emitted by the group. "We care actually, you see this is a very conservative university. The last thing we want is to make it look bad and too liberal to other universities." The mohawk guy said. "We're this group called United Ones, and it's not just us here, we have members from all universities around, and we mostly promote the things you clearly do not." The brow hair girl said. "We're not doing anything wrong here, so please leave us alone." Akaashi reasoned. "Whatever you think we're doing, it has nothing to do with you, nor to hurt you, so please, leave us alone." Akaashi continued. "You see, our favorite professor and mentor told us differently. You see, it's your fault she got kicked out and sent to jail." The mohawk guy said. Kenma's eyes grew larger, realizing the person they were talking about.

"You know, she told us that you guys are bad, that you guys are immoral, Akiyo-sensei taught us you faggots should not be here." The braided brown hair girl said as the group started laughing at Akaashi and Kenma. "And she's right, it's because of you fags that she got fired and sent away, our beloved professor and mentor." The other man said as he stands up, Akaashi predicted that he is the leader of the group, he took out a baseball bat from behind him and pointed it towards Akaashi and Kenma. "And now, we'll take revenge for her, starting with you!" He continued, swinging his bat towards Akaashi.

[Chapter 3|END]


	4. It's Been Too Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akiyo's aftermath causes troubles once more for Kenma and Akaashi, and with the complex schedules of Kuroo, Bokuto, Akaashi and Kenma starts to take a toll on their relationships, little by little Kenma feel's a gap has been slowly forming in his relationship with Kuroo.

All Akaashi and Kenma wanted was a peaceful trip to the library, finishing sets of workloads before going home to their partners to hopefully spend a rather simple night. But everything got derailed when they unknowingly bumped into a group that was previously thought by and mentored by Kenma's nemesis, Akiyo, and now that she's gone for good after being outed to the whole university as a corrupted instructor her minions are out for blood. 

Akaashi has already pushed Kenma out of the way to take the hit, his eyes closed to receive the cold surface of the bat. A few more seconds passed, Akaashi still didn't feel anything, opening his eyes he saw a giant figure towering behind the man, a white haired figure. "Aone?" Kenma said as he staggers back to his feet. "Who the hell are you? huh! leave Kahoy-san alone!" The mohawk guy said throwing a wild punch towards Aone who casually took the hit without even trying to evade it. "Leave them alone. Or else." Aone said his voice booming in the dead of night, making the group step back. It took few more seconds of intimidation under his fierce eyes to make them completely back away and leave them alone, but not without another threat that they'd be back, revealing they are not official students of this school, and that they only sneaked inside to meet and have fun with them.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Aone softly asked the two smaller guys looking up to him. "Yes. Thank you." Akaashi said checking on Kenma. "What are you doing here out late?" Kenm asked, Aone only replied, showing the two his notebook. "Forgot this on my classroom." He continued. Kenma's phone buzzed all of a sudden, it was a text message from Kuroo, asking if anything was wrong, asking if he should still come and pick him up. Kenma replied that it was nothing, that Akaashi and himself are already on their way back. "Do you want to come with us and have a tea, maybe?" Akaashi offered the gentle giant who softly refused and bowed instead as a sign of him excusing himself. "Take care, Thank you again for earlier." Kenma said as Aone walked past them. "So, looks like even after she left, she's still causing shit." Akaashi said clearly pissed off. "Ughh. I can't believe this is still happening." Kenma said as they both start walking to heir building. "Do you wanna tell Bokuto and Kuroo?" Akaashi asked Kenma. "I don't know, I don't think we should." Kenma answered. "Why not? It might get dangerous for us if they can sneak in and out of the campus." AKaashi said mildly shocked at his answer. "They're having the best time of their lives, I don't wanna ruin it for them. Besides, we can always be more careful." Kenma said, Akaashi saw the flaws of Kenma's plans but decided not to say anything. But the moment something even just a little bit wrong, he's gonna tell Kuroo.

\----------

"Everything okay? I just received your text, I was asleep, I was so tired." Kuroo said as he felt Kenma hugged him in bed. "It's okay. I just panicked a little, college homeworks are harder than in high school." Kenma said in a muffled voiced as he buried his face in Kuroo's arms. "You love my arms that much huh?" Kuroo said drowsily. Kenma hummed as they both fell asleep.

Kenma woke up after hearing his phone beeped a few time, it was texts from Akaashi and Iwaizumi. Akaashi said on his text he didn't tell Bokuto about the incident earlier, instead he told Iwaizumi to talk to him, and that they should both come clean to someone that can help them, and the closest he can think of was Iwa. Kenma sighed at the idea of bringing Iwaizumi into the fray again, it is honestly a good and equally bad idea. Kenma knew with Kuroo's profound wanting to finish college with a good degree and to further improve his skills as a volleyball player he can't afford him to be distracted and fail, so it was a good idea to have someone he trusts as much as Kuroo to help him and Akaashi out, and the perfect person for that was Iwa. It is bad, well, pretty obvious, with Iwaizumi's lingering feeling for Kenma, Kuroo might get the wrong idea and be jealous. Kenma, then opened Iwa's text, he simply said to call him, now.

"Kenma? Kenma? Are you alright? Akaashi asked me to talk to you. So, I texted you to call me, in case that Kuroo is there." Iwa said, his voice low, he was probably at his dorm, not wanting to make such noise. "I'm okay, we just ran into a little problem ealier with Akaashi, with some problematic people." Kenma said as he walked into the veranda of Kuroo's room. "What?! For real? What kind of problem, what can I do to help?" Iwa said. "Hold your horses there Iwa. It was just some random students that was involved with Kuroo's ex. Akaashi just thought it would be a good idea if we can find out who they are or from what school they are, we also suspect they're involve in a gang." Kenma said with a sigh. "Okay, tell me their names, i have a lot of connections through my old high school teammates who're scattered around different universities." Iwa said after Kenma gave the detailed description of the people and the names he got from the contact earlier.

\-----------

Attending in a university proved to be harder than Akaashi imagined, attending different departments, with Kuroo taking pre-medicinal courses and subjects, with Bokuto and Ushijima enrolled with sports sciences and both him and Kenma are in liberal arts, they haven't spent too much time together. As of this week, they've only seen each other roughly two days out of seven, with the trio busy with heavy practices with their college team and their heavier academic schedule, Bokuto and Kuroo has been tired than usual, more often than not, spending their free time either studying or sleeping. And since they're official training as part of the Panthers wouldn't start until next month, they've barely made contact with each other, either the one's asleep while the other's awake. It's been a burden.

Iwaizumi, after week of snooping around regarding the people who attacked Kenma and Akaashi, he found that Akiyo got involved with the gang's leader, with Akiyo, teaching them and mentoring them for awhile, and after being sent to jail overseas, they've lost contact with her and decided to come after Kenma and Akaashi who has been the constant topic of her rants. With also the help of Aone and the police, and after anonymously tipping them off, they were able to be capture the problematic teenagers and sent to rehabilitation, effectively ending their very short stint threatening the two setters. Akaashi thanked Aone and Iwaizumi from all their troubles. Kenma apologizing disturbing and possibly making it hard for Iwa to juggle all this in addition to his studies and volleyball activities. Iwa shrugged him off, explaining it wouldn't be hard for him as he's attending a technical college and with his volleyball, he's playing for it's mother university, the currently number 4 team at the tournament which would be facing the panthers for the first time this upcoming second rounds of game. "So, technically, it's not big of a trouble for me, Kenma. Everything's good! I even have a good week off!" Iwa said sitting in front of Kenma, besides Aone in a regular restaurant, after Akaashi offered to treat the two out for lunch.

"How's Ushijima anyways?" Iwa asked as he munches on the steak he ordered. "He's actually doing better than the other two, surprisingly he's stamina's outstanding." Akaashi said. "Shoyou's been texting me, he's happy with Ushijima, and Ushijima feels the same way." Kenma said, hiding his jealousy with the two, unlike him and Kuroo and AKaashi and Bokuto, they are regularly together. "That guy's always been a monster, I'm talking about both Ushijima and Hinata." Iwa said. After the lunch out, the four parted ways with each other, Aone and Iwa heading to the train station while Kenma and Akaashi went back to the university. "We should really ask Kuroo and Bokuto for a much needed date. It's been too long." Akaashi said, faint deep in his eyes are expression of sadness in his eyes. "I'll ask Kuroo tonight for a double date, even just a simple stay in movie night. " Kenma said reassuring his friend.

\-----------

Kenma arrived at his and Kuroo's shared room, "Bokuto? That you? I swear if you steal one more carton of milk i'll kill you!" Kuroo yelled from where he was. "It's me." Kenma said as he found Kuroo on their room, putting somethings inside his bag. "Going somewhere?" Kenma asked as he hovered his head on his bag checking what was inside. "Yeah, you remember the first year lab work right? the one with a group? we kinda need to be 24-hour present around the test subject, so we'll be taking shifts awake while the other rest." Kuroo explained. Kenma softly groaned as a protest. "Akaashi and I were actually wondering when are we going to spend some time again, you three have been so busy we barely spend time together." Kenma said outing his mouth. "I know kitten, i've been trying my hardest. so please bare with me a little more?" Kuroo said rubbing his nose against Kenma. Kenma knew pushing an exhausted Kuroo would just ignite a fight that's uncalled for, so instead, he bit his tongue and just kissed Kuroo on his lips telling him not to exhaust himself and to come home soon. Kuroo replied with a kiss of his own and a promise of a romantic date as soon as their done with the lab works.

Kuroo soon left to meet his group members leaving Kenma alone on his room, after getting bored of playing his PSP, which felt unusual for him, he went to Bokuto and Akaashi's room, hoping to just atleast hang out there to kill time, just to forget the growing ill feeling inside him and the fear that there maybe a space growing between him and Kuroo. Bokuto opened the door, neatly dressed, inviting him inside. "What's the occasion? you're dressed nicely, you never dress this fancy." Kenma said as he flopped down Bokuto's couch. "Akaashi and I are going out for a date! He asked just earlier if we can, I cancelled a plan tonight so I can be with him. Do I look that bad? Man, when I bought this I sure thought I look handsome!" Bokuto said sitting beside of Kenma. "No, you look good, just, here, let me fix your hair." Kenma said grabbing the owls head to fix his spiky and quiet messy hair, styling it so that it would compliment his face. "All done, you look even better now." Kenma said, although happy Akaashi got what he wished, he can't help but feel bad for himself, and a little jealous. A little while later Akaashi went out of his room, all dressed up nicely as well, ready for his date with his fiance. "Kenma, what are you doing here?" Akaashi asked Kenma as he play a multiplayer game with Bokuto on the couch. "Kuroo's busy again tonight, so i thought i could spend some time here." Kenma replied. "Oh, I'm sorry i didn't know, we can cancel you know and stay here instead with you." Akaashi offered, but Kenma softly declined. "No, Akaashi, you've been missing Bokuto so much, it's nothing really, i'll just sleep this off." Kenma said standing up as both Akaashi and Bokuto are ready to leave for their date.

As the three of them exit the room and walked to Kenma's, Bokuto patted him on the back and promised to tell Kuroo to spend time with him. Kenma appreciated Bokuto's kindness and wished him and Akaashi a wonderful night before entering his room. The room was dark and cold, like telling him he's alone and sad, Kenma can't help to feel frustrated, but then again cannot deny the fact that Kuroo's struggling too, he's having mixed feelings and he hates it. So instead of dwelling with the emotions Kenma decided to just sleep it off and hoped that by the time he wakes up tomorrow, all the feelings he's feeling right now would be gone and even if he knows it's selfish of him just to think about it, he hoped that Kuroo would finally give him the attention he needs, and to him alone.

[Chapter 4|END]


	5. Who's Sarah?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Kuroo indulges himself with his new found entity as a young adult exploring the big wide world, attending premed, meeting brand new people, despite the fact that all this is making his relationship with Kenma suffer.
> 
> With all this, would their ship remain steady as it thread through the oceans of struggles or would it simply start to sink.

Kenma woke up early in the morning as Kuroo flopped down besides him. Clearly exhausted from staying up all night at the labs. "You okay? You look so exhausted." Kenma said sitting up beside Kuroo taking his clothes off to change. "Very tired, kitten. But I feel so accomplished, like i'm doing everything right." Kuroo said, his muffled voice didn't hid his excitement and happiness. Kenma could not argue with him about his ill feelings, especially now that he has seemed to found something besides volleyball to occupy his attention, even if it means his own time with him gets diminished, he just swallowed the feelings he'd been feeling and congratulated his boyfriend and let him rest.

"Honestly, as much as i hate to say this, but, you need to tell him and not bottle this emotions you are feeling, don't let it burst out in the wrong time and deal more damage." Iwa said through the phone, after the latest incident Kenma has had, he's been regularly calling and checking up on him. "I know, but I just can't bring myself to ruin his enthusiasm, i mean, besides volleyball, this is probably the next thing he got so passionate about, i've never seen him work as hard as when he's training for a tournament." Kenma reasoned, there was a brief pause before Iwa talked again. "How about with your relationship? As the man of the relationship, he should make a valid effort making you happy as well, and not just think about himself. Kenma it's okay to be a little selfish sometimes, you have to know that." Iwa said his tone stern and imposing. "Man? I'm a man too Iwa, you know?" Kenma said. "Really? for me you're like the perfect wife." Iwa teased. "Shut up Iwa." Kenma simply replied.

\----------

Bokuto met Kuroo in one of their same classes, "Ku-bro! wow it felt like forever since we last saw each other. damn!" Bokuto said taking out his stuff on the seat besides him to let Kuroo sit. "I know! Holy crap, and we even live side-by-side! guess you and Ushijima's the new duo now?" Kuroo said slyly smiling. "Heh! He's awesome dude, he's actually smart, so i'm not struggling with schoolwork, he lets me copy it!" Bokuto said proudly making Kuroo laugh. "You? Who're you?" Bokuto continued. "Yeah, i'm great, really tired but i'm still making sure to get some sleep, everything with the lab works to research i'm actually enjoying it. Plus my group is really awesome you know?" Kuroo said as his phone started ringing. "Hey Sarah! Yeah! I'm just in class, i'll go there right away after, yeah yeah! I'll see you!" Kuroo said as he make conversation with Bokuto eyeing him, once he ended the call Kuroo immediately turn hi head to Bokuto. "Yeah? What is it? I know that look." Kuroo asked. "Well, Akaashi has told me this last night, he said he's been struggling with our conflicting schedules, that he misses me so much." Bokuto said shyly. "I was just wondering if you've ever spent time with Kenma this past few weeks. Akaashi and I got almost into a fight you know, it's tough." Bokuto continued. "Come on, Kenma's doing fine, he understands." Kuroo said, but Bokuto looked unsatisfied by his answer and only nodded. "Just, remember you have a boyfriend, and that your life right now isn't always supposed to revolve around studying and your new peers. That's all." Bokuto suggested.

After their class, Kuroo quickly said his goodbyes to Bokuto to meet Sarah, another student taking premed and is inside Kuroo's college circle of peers. With Bokuto looking on as he disappear on his sight, with a troubled look on his face.

\-----------

"Do you know any Sarah around here?" Bokuto asked Akaashi as he strokes his hair, both of them on his bed, snuggling post-coital. "Sarah? I think, We have one class together." Akaashi answered, kissing Bokuto's chest. "Oh yeah? Is she a foreigner? Her name sounds western." Bokuto said. "Hey! You're tickling me!" Bokuto playfully said pushing Akaashi away from nibbling on his body. "Yeah, she's American, blonde hair, green eyes, she's pretty, a lot of the boys in our class has a crush on her. Why'd you ask?" Akaashi said, placing himself beside Bokuto again. "Nothing, it's just that she's in Kuroo's collegiate circle. And instead of spending time with Kenma, he's been spending time with her, i'm just worried." Bokuto admitted. "Why are you worried about Bokuto? It's not like Kuroo would cheat, right?" Akaashi asked. "I don't know, he had a track record for confusing one thing with another. He's just too fascinated with all this right now that he's kinda getting blinded by it. He can't seem to see Kenma's in dire need of his attention." Bokuto answered. "Like that time when you think, breathe and love volleyball and left nothing for me?" Akaashi said. "Well, yeah, plus, remember that time when he broke up with Kenma thinking he's in love with me just because he can do outrageous stuff he can't do with Kenma? That worries me." Bokuto affirmed.

"What if it happens again?" Akaashi said. "Well, yeah." Bokuto confirmed. "Well, you have to trust your best friend, probably, if you're really worried you can check out this circle yourself." Akaashi suggested. "Well, you're my best friend dummy." Bokuto protested. Akaashi giggled "I know, but i'm your fiance now. And let's be honest, you and Kuroo really have the better friendship, for us, we have the romance thing going." Akaashi said kissing Bokuto. "Stop making me blush, Akaashi." Bokuto said showering Akaashi back with kisses. "You know what? Let's invite Kuroo and Kenma for a double date. They can start patching things up there, we can totally set them up! That'd be awesome!" Bokuto said, sitting up to his excitement." "Alright, you need to hold your horse down first, for one, Kenma would love that, two, you need to make Kuroo come first, his schedule clear, no bothering from this circle you are talking about. Then we can start planning how to re-ignite their relationship." Akaashi said a small smile across his face. "You're the best fiance in the world, i'm so happy to be with you. Do you wanna get married tomorrow?" Bokuto said burying his face an Akaashi neck, licking and kissing, making the scene steamy.

\-----------

After he and Akaashi decided to plan a double date with Kuroo and Kenma, with the sole purpose of trying to re-ignite their best friends seemingly cooling off relationship. He texted Kuroo asking where he was asking if they could meet, absentmindedly wanting his answer to be, that he is with Kenma, only to be disappointed when he replied that he's still with Sarah in a cafe. Bokuto stomped all the way to the said cafe, seeing Kuroo and a very beautiful western lady deep in conversation, laughing at times, with Sarah touching Kuroo's arms as they enjoy themselves in their talk. "Hey bro!" Bokuto greeted as he walks to them, grabbing a chair a seated besides Sarah. "Hello? Im Bokuto, Kuroo's best friend." Bokuto introduced himself, then gave Kuroo a stink eye. "Hi, Sarah, nice to meet the infamous owl." She smiled. "Told her some crazy stories about you, don't worry the wholesome ones only." Kuroo said giggling with Sarah, pissing Bokuto even more. "I really have to go now, or i'll be late for my economics class. bye Kuroo, nice to meet you too, Bokuto." Sarah said as she hurry.

"What the hell are you doing? Ku-bro? What the hell? You have Kenma!" Bokuto said his tone sharp in the air. "What do you mean? I'm not doing any shit!" Kuroo defended himself. "Well, how you and that obviously beautiful girl who, by the way looks smitten by you, sits here, talking and flirting like you're on a date." Bokuto said straight up. "Oh come on, Bokuto, that's just stupid, we're just having fun." Kuroo explained. "Having fun, with Sarah? How about with Kenma? When was the last time you had a long talk? taalk that does not involve school or your new friends or even Sarah? huh? When was the last time you had a romantic night?" Bokuto said, clearly pissed at Kuroo. "It's not like that. It would never be like that." Kuroo said. "Well, I'm here anyways to tell you Akaashi and I are planning to a double date at this newly opened club downtown, take Kenma, no excuses, no bothering from anyone, all your time devoted to your boyfriend. You hear me?" Bokuto said towering over Kuroo. "Okay. Okay, jeez, calm down already, I love Kenma okay? Don't blow this out of proportions." Kuroo said giving in to Bokuto's demands, it's unusual for him to act like this, which only means he's dead serious, and thinking about it, he's right, he has to give Kenma attention, and this date he could just make up for all his shortcomings to Kenma.

\-----------

After his brief confrontation with Bokuto, Kuroo went home exasperated, seeing Kenma by the veranda playing with his PSP, looking at his facial expression, he can see he's a bit down. Feeling bad for his boyfriend, he took his phone out to cancel his plans for tonight with his college peers, a study circle for their Anatomy Class. "Hey, kitten. How're you doing?" Kuroo said as he sat down beside him, Kenma only hummed as a response, and now that Bokuto has pointed it out, he finally noticed the space between him and Kenma, a space filled with negative emotions. 

"Do you wanna go out tonight? Bokuto said he wanted to have a double date in this new club downtown." Kuroo said putting his arms around Kenma. "Sure." Kenma unenthusiastic-ally said, which grinded Kuroo a little, but he decided to let that one slip by, knowing he had pissed Kenma way longer. "Okay, then i'll text Bokuto to meet us there while you dress up." Kuroo said pulling Kenma to his feet and guiding him to his room. He sighed deeply, he and Kenma hasn't had a fight for a very long time, and he doesn't want to have one just because of his new peers. But he can't help to want to defend himself against the idea that his world whould only revolve around Kenma and his old life, that he has the power to create something new and experience something, and this was what he wanted, of course with his old friends, and Kenma with it. Kuroo cursed under his breath as he realized it wouldn't be as easy as he hoped it to be.

\-----------

Kuroo dressed casually in a loose shirt and tight dark jeans, and Kenma with an oversize orange hoodie and short shorts met Akaashi and Bokuto inside the club already sitting at a big booth by the far right, the music was banging that they had to shout at each other so they can hear themselves. Kuroo looked at Kenma, he knew Kenma hated this places, but he gave him a thumbs up and a nod as their eyes locked, making him feel relieved. They ordered drinks and danced, they even played darts and pool after the club goers cleared the area, they were having fun. Kuroo's phone vibrated inside his jeans making him jolt a little, Kenma and Akaashi both went to the restroom leaving him and Bokuto. Bokuto noticed him perked up a little and asked what was up. "Sarah and the others are here! They finished the study group and decided to com here too!" Kuroo shouted so Bokuto could hear him. "What?!" Bokuto shouted baack. "Wait, Don't tell me you told them you're gonna be here!!" Bokuto continued as he realized Kuroo may have invited them too. "I did! Why the hell not!? What could go wrong you stupid owl!" Kuroo yelled back as a protest to Bokuto disdain towards his idea. "I want you, my old friends to meet my new friends, and know each other, what the hell is wrong with that?!" Kuroo continued as Kenma and Akaashi came back from the restroom.

"What's wrong?" Akaashi asked as he noticed both Kuroo and Bokuto's wrinkled faces. "Sarah's here, Kuroo incvited her. Can you believe that!?" Bokuto yelled making Kuroo groan as he roll his eyes as he revolt towards Bokuto's tone. "Who's Sarah?" Kenma asked his golden eyes questioning the three people he is with.

[Chapter 5|END]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part of the series started of kinda slow (i admit that, and i'm sorry!) but, as the story goes on, i'm feeling the rhythm slowly and the build up and content getting better! 
> 
> Thanks for your patience for this series/story :D


	6. You Have Very Strange High School Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting confronted by Bokuto and given enlightenment with his current situation with Kenma, Kuroo tried to make up for it by spending the night with him and his old friends.
> 
> But it may soon turn sour after Kuroo invited Sarah, together with his new found buddies in an effort to make his old and new friends interact with each other in the hopes of having them to interact each other without conflicts.
> 
> Is Kuroo's decision to mix the two groups a good idea or will it blow up into a huge conflict?

"What the hell were you thinking?! Dragging them here, this night is supposedly just for the four of us!" Bokuto yelled, after Kuroo defended his action of inviting his college circle to come and hang out with the fours of them. "Not to mention Sarah!" Bokuto continued. "Who the hell is Sarah?" Kenma yelled his heart out but to no avail, his voice was too weak against the club's booming music. Kenma was about to tug Kuroo's shirt when he suddenly stood up and greeted three other strangers, he gave them a tight hug each, although what caught his attention was how Kuroo and the last person hugged, a very beautiful and tall foreign girl, he noticed how their hugged lingered for a few seconds before pulling back. Kenma pouted his lips but quickly threw the expression away when Kuroo faced them to introduce the strangers. 

"Guys, these are Satoshi, Ayase and Sarah. They're my laboratory, thesis and study buddies, and those guys are Bokuto, Akaashi and Kenma, friends from my high school days, there's actually one more, Ushijima, although i met him here already but, we kinda is connected through high school friends." Kuroo said introducing the two groups and inviting them to sit down and occupy the half of the big booth. Kenma felt a little sting in his heart after Kuroo didn't mention he was his boyfriend, but he paid it no mind and bowed softly as the three sat down in front of them. "So you guys are his high school buddies, we have heard every crazy stories, most definitely stories of crazy volleyball matches and some Bokuto stories, we're glad we finally met you in the flesh!" Satoshi said, he has navy colored hair with the same style as Kageyama's. "Tsk, can't believe we would blatantly tell you stories of us, when in fact we have never heard anything about you." Bokuto said aggressively, Kuroo was about to call him out when Akaashi swoop in and saved the situation from being awkward. "Sorry, he already had too much to drink, he can be tad territorial." Akaashi said as he holds Bokuto's hands under the table and gave it a little squeeze "No, it's alright, now you can know us too! We'd been dying to get to know you guys, you seemed fun!" Ayase, a red haired girl with full bangs gleefully said as she stares at Kenma. "You're Kenma right?" She continued as Kenma nodded.

"Wow, so you're Kuroo's setter from high school? How nice! Are you on the volleyball team here too?" Ayase asked, Kenma nodded again, no words coming from his mouth. Sarah looked at him as if analyzing a new specie of animal. "Ahhh, I apologize, he's like a kitten, you know? he's quiet and really shy." Kuroo said putting his arms around him, his warmth finally comforting him amidst all that's happening around him. "That's so sweet! I wish i have a best friend like that!" Ayase said as she hugged Satoshi. "What? But I am your best friend?" Satoshi replied, as the three new comers and Kuroo laughed, leaving the other three quietly smiling and observing the new foursome.

\-----------

"I don't like what's happening, not at all!" Bokuto said as he leans in at the bar, getting dragged there by Akaashi to buy drinks for the group. "They seemed nice, Bokuto-san, don't over react." Akaashi said. "Over react? look at them acting all chummy, that Sarah now sitting besides Kuroo getting handsy and all! And look at Kenma, totally alone! getting ignored by his boyfriend!" Bokuto said, Akaashi knows Bokuto's drunk already from drinking shots earlier, this was their fifth round already and everyone about to hit their limit, even Kenma who had two shots already. "Let's not assume really fast Bokuto, it won't do any good, let's just try to interact with them, okay? promise me?" Akaashi said his eyes staring directly into Bokuto's asserting his dominance. "Fine. But the moment it goes weird or any shit. I'm coming for them." Bokuto said making his drunken cute face which Akaashi adores. "Okay, okay, Bokuto-san. Lay low on the drinks now, I don't wanna drag you all the way home later." Akaashi said as he balances the drinks on one hand and a very flirtatious drunk Bokuto on the other, as they make their way back to the booth.

As Bokuto and Akaashi arrive at the booth, Kuroo and Sarah was about to leave. "Hey hey hey! Where the hell are you two going?" Bokuto asked standing in front of the two, effectively blocking them, Sarah can't help herself but to giggle. "We're just gonna get some fresh air outside, plus she needs to smoke, so, i'll go with her." Kuroo said. "What? Kenma? Are you okay with this?" Bokuto darted his eyes to Kenma who was beet red already. "I'm gonna come with you Kuroo." Kenma said as he tries to slowly stand up. "No, just stay here, drink a glass of water. It's pretty chilly out there already, you'll get cold, we'll be back in five." Kuroo dismissed Kenma as he and Sarah went to the exit, disappearing in the ocean of people. Kenma slumped back to the couch of the booth completely defeated, tears starting to form on the side of his eyes.

\-----------

"You have very strange high school friends." Sarah said while lighting a cigarette. "Want one?" She turned to ask Kuroo. "A. You know I don't want to smoke, i'll never smoke anything. And B, I really think I don have weird high school friends, but haven't we all have crazy highschool friends?" Kuroo said, both of the leaned at the back wall of the club, completely hidden from passerby's. "Ha! I don't. That's for sure!" Sarah said stifling a laugh. "Bokuto seems to be such a loyal friend, and Kenma's really darn cute, you're right he's like a kitten." Sarah said puffing her cigarette another time, blowing the smoke away from Kuroo. "Ha! You wouldn't believe our teams were even high school rivals. That's how deep our friendship is. And Kenma's been with me since we were very little, he's like an aloof kitten, up until now actually." Kuroo said sitting down on one of the boxes lying around after getting tired of standing up. "One thing that I would say, I observed he's too attached to you, too dependent, like he can't do anything if you're not around." Sarah said sitting besides Kuroo. "Well, he's my boyfriend you know?" Kuroo answered the passive question Sarah threw in the air. "Still. Don't you want to be with someone who can be dependent? who can stand on their own feet? a lover who can let you do whatever it is you wanna achieve without dragging them around? Do you want to be caged in one person's world just because you are his lover?" Sarah said, shifting her gaze to Kuroo. "Do you want that?" Sarah asked again as Kuroo faced her. "I like you Kuroo, you're this headstrong man with self-conviction, someone who's not afraid to explore and conquer. I like you because of that." Sarah said dropping her cigarette to the ground. Sarah closed her eyes and leaned in to Kuroo, Kuroo's eyes widened, pulling himself back a little bit. Sarah opened her eyes after a few seconds. "Don't you like me Kuroo? Don't you like girls anymore?" Sarah asked. "I did not say i'm not attracted to girls anymore, What i'm saying is that I have a boyfriend, Sarah, I have Kenma. I'm sorry." Kuroo explained. 

"Do you really think you can stay by his side everytime he needs you? Are you sure you want your world to revolve only to him, to forget exploring the rest of the world? Are you ready to wake up one day feeling an emptiness, like you didn't accomplish the things you wanted to accomplish, see places you wanna see. In the end that's for you to decide." Sarah said walking away from Kuroo returning inside the club, while Kuroo was left, mouth opened and starting to be filled with second thoughts.

\-----------

Kuroo went inside after a few minutes of staying outside and contemplating about what Sarah just said, maybe it's the alcohol affecting his mind but he thought Sarah was right. He sat at the booth as Kenma hugged him. "What took you so long! Where have you been?" Kenma drunkenly said. Sarah was sitting in front of them, smiling a little when he saw Kenma clinging to Kuroo. She stood up to join the others dancing at the dance floor, glancing back at Kuroo while nodding at him, inviting him to join them. "Kuroo, Let's get out of here, I wanna go home already." Kenma said as Kuroo closed his eyes for a second. "We can't go yet, everyone's still enjoying right here, right now." Kuroo calmly explained. "Ehhhhh. But this is supposed to be our date night right? You're supposed to be with me tonight, not them!" Kenma pouted standing up and proceeded to try and pull Kuroo out of his seat with his right arm. Kuro gritted his teeth and clenched his left arm visibly getting irritated. Akaashi who we're eyeing them the moment Kuroo and Sarah came back noticed them and went to check up on them, Bokuto who's drunk out of his mind, absentmindedly following Akaashi's every movement.

"Kuroo! Let's get going already! I'm tired!" Kenma yelled as he tries once more pulling Kuroo up, but was surprised when he snatches his right arm from his grip. "Can't you just go home already by yourself? I wanted to just relax tonight! Jeez Kenma! Can't you understand!?" kuroo yelled back, although the loud sound of the club drowned the loud voice, Kenma heard it, and felt like it slapped him awake. "What?" Kenma said his eyes starting to water, seeing Kuroo mad at him. "I said I don't want to go home with you! You wanna go home? Then go fucking home!" Kuroo snapped standing up to leave but was blocked by a stunned Akaashi. "Kuroo? What's happening?" Akaashi asked, thinking how lucky it is that Bokuto's already drunk hard passed his limit that he doesn't clearly understand what's going on. "Please. Just let me relax for tonight, we're clearly drunk and I really don't want to start a fight Kenma. So please, I'll call you a cab if you want to go home." Kuroo said calming himself down again. "But I thought, it's supposed to be date night, between us. I thought you're-" Kenma said but was cut off by Kuroo his tone rising again. "Kenma, I'm not your dad, or a personal bodyguard that would be there for you every time you ring a bell. I am my own person! You can't depend on me everytime! You have to grow up! Because i'm trying to grow up!" Kuroo said, walking past Kenma and Akaashi. Kenma stood frozen on his place, tears running down his face.

"Well then. I guess we'll be going home then. Let's go Kenma." Akaashi calmly said, holding Bokuto in one hand and grabbed Kenma with the other. Kuroo with a pained look, only glanced back as the three dragged themselves out of the club.

\-----------

Bokuto kept attacking and giving Akaashi kisses on the cab ride home, the cab driver agreed to drive them all the way to their building inside the university after seeing how drunk and messy Bokuto was. Kenma on the other hand remained quiet the whole ride, his eyes just dried from crying, he still looks stunned from Kuroo's outburst earlier. "He's just drunk, he didn't meant to hurt you or anything." Akaashi tried to reassure his friend who kept his silence, his golden eyes seemed dimmer than it's usual glow, Akaashi can't help but frown.

Ushijima saw them as they went up to their floor and helped Akaashi in carrying Bokuto, the four of the were pretty quiet until they stopped at Bokuto's room. "Thanks Ushijima." Akaashi said only to be answered by a nod from Ushijima, who then went to his room. "Do you want to stay in our room for tonight?" Akaashi offered Kenma, who declined. "I'm gonna stay on our room. Thanks Akaashi, goodnight." Kenma softly said, that even Akaashi had a hard time hearing what he just said, but nodded anyways. "Goodnight Kenma, drink a glass of water before going to bed." Akaashi reminded him and Kenma responding with a nod and a weak smile.

[Chapter 6|END]


	7. Whatever Happens, Happens.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the unexpected outburst from Kuroo last night, how would Kenma react to it?  
> How would Bokuto, after passing out drunk last night would react when he learns about Kuroo's action last night.
> 
> Would this be the end of the four's friendship?

Kenma stood in the middle of the dim lit room, he recognized it as his and Kuroo's room, it was damp and the breeze was colder than usual, he saw Kuroo standing on the other side of the room, his face hidden beneath the shadows. Both of them stood their grounds with silence. He wanted to talk but no words were coming out of his mouth, so he decided to try to walk towards him, but his knees and legs won't move. Kuroo after awhile turned his back on him and starts walking out of the door, Kenma struggled to call him back, to try to run after him, but he just can't, his voice won't come out, his legs won't work, he watched as Kuroo went out of the door, glancing back at him with tears running down from his eyes, closing the door leaving him in the dark all alone.

Kenma suddenly opened his eyes, his pillow wet from his tears, surprised he feels normal, he was actually expecting a hang over after completely ignoring Akaashi's reminder of drinking a glass of water before going to bed. "Just a dream." Kenma whispered to himself. He slowly turned to his side and saw Kuroo wasn't beside him, he wiped his tears away with the underside of his shirt as he exit to the living room. His eye-brows raised as he saw his clothes from last night neatly placed on the rack where it belongs and not on the floor where he shed it last night, he was feeling too distracted to even lock the door last night after they arrived home from that disaster of a night. Remembering it makes him teary eyed again. Walking by the couches, he was surprised to see Kuroo, snoring, his tall and muscular body mismatched against the couch. "He came home after all." He whispered so low so he won't make the mistake of waking him up. Tiptoeing, he made his way to the kitchen, poured himself a glass of milk, his eyes still locked on the couch where Kuroo's at. It was Saturday, so he didn't have any classes or activities as an excuse to go out, unsure what to do next and what to expect, he crumpled down in front of the refrigerator, hugging his knees and hope Kuroo to sleep all day.

\-----------

Bokuto woke up alone in his bed with a piercing headache, he struggled to get out of bed as he's still pretty dizzy from all of the drink he had last night, he was too worked up about Kuroo last night that it forced him to drink without thinking, and now, he's suffering from that stupendous decision. As he made his way to the living room, he smelled freshly brewed coffee, with Akaashi on the kitchen wearing the apron he gave him for their monthly anniversary, it took him another second to gaze back to Akaashi, now he noticed he was not wearing anything underneath the apron, just a tiny boxer shorts that highlights his seductive shape, he absolutely loves it when Akaashi wears it like this, he looks mighty adorable. Akaashi saw the owl swaying his way to the kitchen table. "Goodmorning Bokuto, how's your head?" He asked as he place to dish of freshly cooked bacon and eggs in the table. "Like it's going to explode, how many drinks did i have last night, The last thing I remembered was Kuroo and that Sarah going for a smoke, then I ordered two rum with rocks, then, nothing." Bokuto said, still eyeing and appreciating Akaashi's morning look that seems to be reducing the stinging on his head. "You had 15 shots of vodka, 5 whiskey neat and that 2 rum with rocks finally did you in. And look, this is the result." AKaashi said, undressing, revealing his toned body filled with scratches and kiss marks all over, Bokuto almost spat the food he's been munching after seeing this. "That's me? Holy hell." Bokuto said, his voice filled with amazement and not guilt. "At least give me a fake apology for enduring you all night. I tried a thousand times to dress you or myself but you just kept undressing and attacking me, like you we're in heat." Akaashi explained, his fingers gently tracing each of the kiss mark on his body. making Bokuto gulp. "I'm sorry. I promise it won't happen again." Bokuto said clasping his hands together. "Who told you I didn't like it? Just next time, give me a heads up so I won't be surprised, is all." Akaashi said, faintly blushing leaning in and kissing Bokuto in the cheeks.

After making out for a few minutes, and Bokuto lifting Akaashi up and moving them to the couch, Bokuto pulled his lips away from Akaashi in order for them to breath. Heavy breathing, heart pounding with lust and adrenaline Bokuto tried to calm himself down as more and more bits and pieces of memory from last night are starting to spring inside his mind. The most prominent memory was in the cab ride, the cab driver telling Akaashi to calm the in heat owl down, Akaashi apologizing to the cab driver and Kenma, Kenma's defeated look, his nose painted red like he just got punched. A sinking feeling haunted Bokuto, like something very bad happened last night and he missed all of it. "What happened last night Akaashi?" He asked stopping Akaashi from nibbling on his chest, Akaashi looking up to meet his eyes, clenching his jaws. "Bad. It was bad, very bad, Bokuto." Akaashi simply said, hearing this Bokuto quickly straightened his posture. "Tell me everything then." Bokuto ordered Akaashi.

\-----------

Kenma jolted as he heard a soft knock on the door, he stood up as fast and silent as he could checking if Kuroo was awakened by it, after hearing him still snoring he went by the door and opened it. Iwaizumi was standing on the other side, hands clenched gritting his teeth. "Kenma? Where the fuck is that Kuroo? Let me punch his dick really quick!" Iwa said as he tried to enter the house only to be stopped by Kenma. "What are you doing here?" Kenma asked as he pushed his way outside, closing the door quietly and stood in front of Iwa, both his hands on his chest. "Akaashi told me what happened last night." Iwa said. "Again? Why does he keep on texting you about everything!" Kenma asked as Iwa pulled him in for a tight hug. "Because he knows that I care for you, that I would drop anything to comfort and be with you." Iwa said placing his head on top of Kenma's. "Thank you, Iwa." Kenma softly said as he begins to sob.

After recovering a little bit and cleaning his face up Kenma sat beside Iwa on the hallway, "Kuroo's really a moron, pulling this stunt." Iwa said, putting his arm around Kenma, taking advantage of the situation. Kenma tilted his head to lean on Iwa's shoulders, "But he actually has a point, I can't even deny that. Add the alcohol and already tensed environment and you will really have that kind of result." Kenma admitted. "Still. At least as his boyfriend, he has the responsibility to tolerate and glorify you, you know?" Iwa reasoned. "If I was still your boyfriend, i'll make that sure." Iwa continued, giving Kenma a flirty smile and wink. Kenma only tapped Iwa's nose as a reply. "I have to grow up too, we all have to. I can't stop him from maturing into the fine young man he's supposed to be." Kenma said, bitterly smiling. "And does that including breaking up with the person he supposedly said he loves and adores?" Iwa asked his arms went down from Kenma shoulder to his waist pulling him even closer to his side, their scent and body heat mixing with each other. "That's for him to decide, I guess, If he wants to grow up and mature with me, or to do that all on his own or with someone else. It is for him to decide." Kenma said softly as Iwa places a kiss on his cheeks. "Everything's gonna be okay Kenma, whatever happens, happens." Iwa said.

\-----------

Sarah's sitting at a small desk at the library, she can the librarian's desk from where she was, there;s hardly any student around as it's a Saturday, almost all the students are back to their hometowns, with only a few staying back, either for work purposes or mainly a choice. She's waiting for Ayase and Satoshi to comeback with the notes they needed to be copied as she looks at her phone, specifically the last text messages between him and Kuroo. She recounts what has happened last night after Kuroo had his drunken outburst and after his three old friends bailed out. 

She recalls giving Kuroo a tight hug after seeing he's about to break down, finding him a seat so he could calm down and even offering him so stay the night in her apartment. But Kuroo declined her offers and instead asked to be left alone, about an hour later he bid his goodbyes and went back to his apartment, to his and Kenma's place. "He really does love him. I can't believe it, even after all that push I gave him, he still chose to be with Kenma, but the question now is, would Kenma choose him. Would Kenma rather have Kuroo all to himself rather than letting him grow into who he wants to be. Would he be selfish or selfless, I wonder who he'd be." Sarah said to herself as she saw Ayase, raising her hands to signal where she was.

"Ugh, last night went horribly wrong." Ayase said. "Ahh, yeah I felt bad. We can only blame the alcohol for that. They seemed to be nice guys, what a shame." Satoshi said as he scans the notes they got from the copier. Sarah remained silent until Ayase asked her a question. "Do you think Kuroo's fine? I texted him earlier if he wanted to meet us here." Ayase asked. "I think he's still probably asleep, let's let him rest for a while." Sarah answered as they dwell into the notes and studied.

\-----------

Bokuto was already ready to barged out the door and stomped Kuroo flat after Akaashi told him what happened last night, thankfully Akaashi's been holding him back. "This, actually could be our fault Bokuto." Akaashi admitted lowering his eyes to look on the floor. "What how come?" Bokuto asked kneeling on the floor to rub Akaashi's head softly. "If we didn't rush things, the date and all, Kuroo may have been able to collect himself more and actually thought of a better way to patch things up with Kenma, but then we forced the two to kiss-and-make-up and look where it got us. It exploded into million pieces of crap." Akaashi said, as he started sobbing, Bokuto got reminded of the last time he saw Akaashi crying like this, that big blowout they had and he hated it, he never wanted to see this Akaashi. He didn't know what to do or to say, so he just hugged his fiance, he pulled him into a tight hug, not wanting to let go. "I'm sorry. Me being impulsive, but we were only trying to help, i know that both Kenma and Kuroo knows this, so please, baby, don't push yourself down like this." Bokuto said.

After calming Akaashi down, Bokuto asked if it's okay to talk to Kuroo, Akaashi raised his eye-brows for concern but Bokuto promised it would be nothing but calm back and forth exchange of words and feelings. Akaashi nodded as they went their way to Kuroo's room. As they came out, they saw Iwa and Kenma sitting by the hallway. Iwa saw them and shot up, "Thanks again Akaashi, you've been nice and supportive to me ever since." Iwa said. "It's nothing Iwa, I just know you'll take good care of Kenma, and i know you'll do nothing to hurt him." Kaashi replied. "Is Kuroo inside? Why are you guys out here?" Bokuto asked the two. "Well, Kuroo's inside asleep, Kenma doesn't want to wake him up. So we're here." Iwa said rolling his eyes. "So he went home last night? That's good right? I mean, he went home to you." Bokuto said looking at Kenma who shrugged. "I don't know, he slept on the couch, not on the bed." Kenma reasoned. "Ahhh. To hell with him, really, what was he thinking." Bokuto said as he aggressively opened the door, making Kenma cringe. "Bokuto?" Akaashi simply said. "Yeah, yeah, I know, calm and not standoffish presence. I know baby." Bokuto said waving his hands in the air. "Baby? Really?" Iwa said with a questioning look towards Akaashi. "I don't know, he started calling me that last night." Akaashi admitted, his face starting to turn red.

\-----------

Bokuto after, getting inside the room went straight at where Kuroo was still at, snoring and droll running down his mouth. "Oi, you pathetic cat! Wake the hell up!" Bokuto said kicking the couch, the vibrations it made woke Kuroo up. "What the hell are you doing? Can't you see I'm still sleeping?!" Kuroo said shifting his position turning his back on Bokuto. "Tetsuro Kuroo!" Bokuto yelled, surprising Kuroo as he slowly turn to face Bokuto and sat up. "Put on a shirt for christ sake." Bokuto said his tone high and low at the same time. "Yes papa." Kuroo said provokingly. "Last night." Bokuto said, Kuroo's eyes widened. "Yeah? What about last night?" Kuroo gently said as if testing the waters, trying to see Bokuto's initial reaction. "Last night was not cool, man. Are serious with that? Is it that easy for you? Are you going down that road again?" Bokuto asked placing both of his hand on his waist, putting his weight on one side of his body. Kuroo stayed silent for a bit, with Bokuto tapping his foot against the floor waiting for his confirmation. "I love Kenma, okay? If i did not, I would've made out with Sarah, I would've stayed with her all night, but I did not, I left the club after feeling guilty. I declined all her advances, i picked and will always pick Kenma, and you know that." Kuroo voice starts to break at one point but immediately recovered. "I just, I just can't stop myself from being frustrated, I want to be with Kenma, Bo, shit, I want to have a life with him. But not like this, not with him always depending on me like i'm his only source of life and oxygen. I want him to grow and mature, because I want to experience that myself. I know it's a little contradicting, i know it stupendous and shit but, Bo, I don't want to lose Kenma, and last night was just.." Kuroo trailed off, failing to stop himself from breaking down from all the emotions he has felt.

They heard Bokuto's loud yell from outside the room, "Do you think we should go inside now? I mean, it sounds intense already." Iwaizumi asked Akaahi and Kenma. "No, let's give them their talk. Then maybe Kenma could go to?" Akaashi said. Kenma, answered by shaking his head. "I don't want to." Kenma said leaving Akaashi and Iwa shocked. Akaashi was about to say something when Iwa cut him off. "If Kenma doesn't want to, then let me talk to him in his place."

"How's Kenma holding up?" Kuroo asked the owl who took a seat besides him following his short breakdown. "He's with Iwa outside, he's fine." Bokuto said. "He's with who now? Iwa? What the hell is that guy doing here? Shit!" Kuroo said clearly alarmed at the thought of Iwa and Kenma. "Calm down, Ku-bro, Akaashi's with them." Bokuto said holding Kyroo's arms. "Call Kenma, I want to talk to him. Bo." Kuroo said as he flopped down to the couch again. Putting a hand on his forehead. "So, are we good?" Kuroo asked. "Yeah, we are, i'm sorry too if I over reacted and got super jealous with you new friends." Bokuto said. "Idiot. You are my best friend, that would never change, no one can top you, not even them." Kuroo said.

\-----------

After Bokuto went out, Kuroo was expecting for Kenma to walk and have a conversation with him, instead he was greeted by a familiar voice that left him gasping for air. "You absolute idiot." Iwa said as he appears. "Iwa? What the hell? Where's Kenma?" Kuroo asked, although he already know the answer. "He's not ready yet. He' really hurting, and right now, maybe isn't the right time." Iwas said, Kuroo sighed in disappointment. "You know I was dead serious when i told you that I'm ready to steal him away from you right?" Iwa said, grinning from cheek to cheek. "You sly dog." Kuroo said clearly irritated. Iwaizumi laughed so hard he started snorting. "Don't be an idiot. He loves you as much as you love him, it's just right now, both of you are in muddy waters, both getting confused as you move on with your life, that's the price of growing up and being an adult, it's always about sacrificing and compromising. But you see, once you get past that, everything would taste sweeter and much more precious." Iwa said looking down at Kuroo his expression soft and understanding. "Give him time, space. Remember he gave you yours, the first time you broke up?" Iwa continued. "Yeah, remembered what happened after that? You came into the picture, almost ruining it for us. Fun times." Kuroo said sarcastically making Iwa laugh once more. "But win the end, who did he pick? despite everything, who did he chose to stay with? not me, but you, it's you and would always be you. But hey, don't get me wrong tho the moment you let him go, you'll never get him back." Iwa said grinning like a fool. "Thank you Iwa. I appreciate this shit you're doing." Kuroo said.

"So for now, let him be with me, just for a few days? okay?" Iwa teased Kuroo as he ran to the door laughing. "Iwaizumi you dick!" Kuroo yelled.

[Chapter 7|END]


	8. Look At You Growing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's their anniversary, the last time they celebrated, Kuroo took Kenma out on a tour to favorite gaming company.   
> But this year, he's unsure about what to do, Kenma's been distant towards him the past few days, they haven't talked that much, and every move Kuroo makes, Kenma denies him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little NSFW dialogues down the line, just heads up! ha ha!
> 
> And then a whole lot of smut by the end. BEWARE.

It has been a week since his outburst at the club, Kuroo has pretty much recovered ever since, he decided to cut off some of his time and practically manage it a little bit better so that he can spend time with his new friends and old friends, and has been successfully doing that, except with Kenma. It has been weird between them after the incident, Kenma became cautious and silent towards Kuroo, he even became too polite towards him too, they haven't broken up as far as he knows but the air between them really changed. And now, their anniversary is coming up and it's driving him a little nuts, not sure what to do or where to begin. He has been consulting both Bokuto and Ushijima who's romantic life's been blooming, Bokuto and Akaashi just came back from a weekend trip to a resort, how they did it despite conflicting schedules and practice boggles his mind. Ushijima on the other hand, has been MIA for most of the happenings the past weeks, only because he's been going back and forth to meet his lover Hinata, who, once again is going to the nationals and probably win the championships. Looking at his two friend's healthy love life makes him a little bit jealous, although he knows majority of this is his fault, once again falling in this pit of despair and rut, with Kenma dragged into it by him.

"Problems and struggles makes the relationship grow stronger you know?" Iwaizumi said as he laughed at Kuroo's distressed face, they are sitting in a tiny booth at nine in the morning at a local pub. "You idiot." Kuroo sharply replied. "Hey, it's not me who went here, It's you who called me to come here and meet me, I was shocked to be honest with you. What is this about? You giving up on Kenma, finally?" Iwa said drinking his beer. "Stop dicking around assbutt, you and Kenma had been hanging out a lot, as much as I dread that, just tell me how he is, shit, we barely talk you know? Like we just met, like we just became roommates, and it's awkward and shit. I tired, dude, like every possible way, buying I started with the basics, buying a new game for him, I even left it at his door step so he can avoid talking to me and shit, then buying him tons of cat objects, then when that didn't worked out, I started cooking breakfast and dinner and romantic shit, but every time I make a move he denies me, then he politely apologizes to me like he's working for me and i am his boss! Holy shit! I'm about this close to calling mom and dad to help me." Kuroo said gradually rubbing his head his voice matches his tired facial expression. Iwa, paying pity towards the downright dejected cat in front of him, finally gave in and told the truth behind Kenma's sudden coldness towards him.

\-----------

"Oh, you're official introduction and training starts tomorrow right? Finally we can play together again!" Bokuto said as he peered out of the bathroom. "Yes, they already asked us to take our measurements for the uniform. I'm still not used to wearing red and black. Feels like a Nekoma uniform." Akaashi said while fiddling on his phone sitting on the couch. "Who're you texting? You've been on your phone the whole day." Bokuto said pouting his lips. "Aone, from Dateko, he's actually recruited to play here as well, same with Johzenji's Yuji." Akaashi answered. "Woah, isn't that the Iron Wall? And that Yuji guy's the third wheel between Iwa and Kuroo?" Bokuto concluded. "Yes." Aaashi swiftly answered. "Then we got Hinata too. Oh man! We have an awesome team!" Bokuto exclaimed. "Now, calm down, you don't want another noise complaint, do you?" Akaashi said. "Pft! That complaint came from Ushijima and Kuroo! To hell with those guys!" Bokuto said slamming the door shut once more.

Akaashi was about to put the phone down to check on Bokuto who went completely silent inside the bathroom when he received a text from Kenma. "I'm going to meet Sarah today. Wish me luck." Akaashi smiled. "Look at you growing up." Akaashi said as he replied to Kenma with a heartfelt good luck message. "Bokuto-san? Why'd you get quiet over there?" Akaashi said.

\-----------

Kenma arranged a meeting with Sarah, through snooping Kuroo's phone while he was taking a bath, correctly guessing his phone's password was _"KuroKen"_ the combination of their names made him smile and heart flutter. After getting Sarah's phone number he decided to check on it's other contents, like the gallery, he was hesitant at first but gave in to his curiosity. He checked his texts first, then his emails, nothing, everything either about school, homework, their old and current messages and what it looks like a meme battle with Bokuto. The last he checked was his gallery, he was nervous to see what was inside, but took a big gulp of courage and surfed through it.

There he saw the neatly arranged and segregated folders of photos of him and Kuroo, varying from when they we're kids to the present, Kenma was touched at the effort of keeping the old photos, he scrolled down more and more, and a little bit more, then he saw it, his jaw dropped the moment he saw the thumbnail of the folder, his hands we're shaking as he clicked the screen to open the folder. He almost shrieked as the folder opened and showed the photos hidden inside it, it was all the photos he took from when they we're in a long distance relationship, the not-so-conservative photos, a.k.a his nude photos, mixed in it was varying photos of Kuroo naked, and their photos together post-coital, he started sweating the more he scrolls through the folder. "Why would he keep this?" Kenma said his cheeks burning red. "He's an idiot!" Kenma continued.

Kenma set today to meet with Sarah, at the manga cafe inside the university, he arrived earlier than he intended too, so he ordered some drinks and snack before Sarah arrived. He texted Akaashi too, updating where he was and what he was doing, he felt a little proud of himself for doing this, if this happened before he probably would just cower. But not anymore, he didn't want to hide like a helpless kitten anymore, a little while later, Sarah arrived, sitting in front of him giving him a quick smile. "Hi, whats up?" She asked. "I just want us to talk, that's all. I want an honest talk with you." Kenma said his golden eyes suddenly became bigger than it should be, Sarah felt a chill, like a predator was about to get her. She tried to recover and calm herself down, before speaking again. "Sure, anything that would satisfy you, I'll answer the best I can." Sarah said waving her hand up to call a waitress to order. After the waitress finished getting Sarah's order and went away, Kenma then asked his question. "Do you like Kuroo, wait let me rephrase that. Are you in love with Kuroo?" Kenma said eyes locked into Sarah's.

Sarah stayed quiet, not answering Kenma's blunt question. "I guess i'll take that as a yes." Kenma said after sipping his drink. Sarah drew a little smile on her face as if to confirm. "I didn't know you can act as blunt as this, surprised me." Sarah said. "That's because i am not planning losing Kuroo, not to you or to your friends or anyone. He's mine, and whatever plan or moves whatnot you plan on doing, he'll always choose, so you better back off." Kenma said his tone remained calmed but very imposing, like every word that came out of his mouth resulted to tremors into the table. Kenma didn't waited for Sarah's response and quickly exited the cafe. Kenma sighed as the cold breeze from the outside of the cafe hit him, "The old Kenma would be trembling by now." He thought to himself.

\-----------

Kuroo was lying on the couch, his usual spot, staring at the ceiling, he talked earlier with Iwaizumi, he vented everything that he wanted to get out of his system to him, after that, the spiky haired boy seemed to feel sorry for him and finally revealed to him the reason why Kenma's been avoiding him lately, at first Kuroo thought he was just bluffing, maybe he's playing ticks with him and by the end of it he'll laugh at him, but Iwa's eyes tells another story. He was dead serious, he's really gonna help him. "Wow, you're really gonna tell me? You're gonna help the guy that took away the love of your life?" Kuroo said his eyes never wavering against Iwa's. "Look, I know I sound like a broken cassette tape to you already, but, I love Kenma, like you, that would never go away, it's still hard at times thinking about how he chose you over me, how he can love you despite you hurting him so many times already, I will never understand that. But the thing is, I don't want to see him hurting or crying, and the only way to stop that, is to help you. So here I am, stupidly helping you." Iwa said, Kuroo mouth opened a little. "You. You're so into my kitten. holy crap." Kuroo said shaking his head from side to side. "You just realized that now?! You idiot!" Iwa responded. "Before you tell me the reason, Why Kenma? I mean, let's be honest, you're a great dude, you're pretty jacked, you can impress girls or guys with that, why Kenma?" Kuroo asked seriousness on his face. 

"I don't know, probably the same thing that got you hooked into him." Iwa said, clearly avoiding the question. "Ha! Fine if you don't want to tell... Come one! Just tell me already!" Kuroo insisted again and again until Iwaizumi got sick of it. "Fine! I'll tell you!" Iwa yelled, Kuroo went silent waiting for Iwa's response. "He, he maybe aloof and distant at times, but can be very warm, i love his hugs and kisses, and the way he takes care of you, on top of all that, he's innocently seductive and good in bed." Iwa said hiding his face behind his hands. "Ha. I knew you you would say that. He's really good in bed isn't he? He doesn't even now how amazing he is, it's insane." Kuroo said blushing as well. "Out of all the girlfriends I had, he's still the best I've ever had." Iwa admitted. "Yeah, he fucks better than a porn star." Kuroo added. "Wanna have a threesome then?" Iwa suddenly said. "What the fuck?" Kuroo said his jaw dropped to the floor. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Chill the shit down Kuroo." Iwa said, but on his mind, he admits he did imagine having that kind of experience with Kenma, he doesn't care about Kuroo, but if it's the only way to have a taste of Kenma again he'd do it, he just knows he'd do it, falling deeper and deeper into his twisted imagination, Iwa snapped himself out of his daze. "So, you wanna still-" He began but Kuroo stopped him mid sentence. "Hello no! I'm not going to have a threesome with you, Kenma's mine you sicko, you can drool all over!" Kuroo said slamming his fist on the table. "Idiot. I'm gonna tell you Kenma's reason for avoiding you, remember? You fucker. And for the record, I still think Kenma thinks I'm better in bed than you, by a fucking mile." Iwa said.

After arguing for a bit more centering about their performance with Kenma, Kuroo cut the topic off. "We're veering against the topic again you idiot. Just freaking tell me the reason already!" Kuroo snapped at Iwaizumi who seems to be sizing him up, "What the fuck are you doing?" Kuroo added. "Nothing. Fine, i'll tell you." Iwa started. "Kenma's avoiding you because, he wants try and grow up, the same way you are, he wants to be able to keep up with you, he says he doesn't want to burden you any longer, so, he'll try to avoid you and as a sign and test to himself that he can be strong, with and without you." Iwa said. "That's so stupid." Kuroo replied, Iwa laughed his ass off. "That's what i told him too, he smacked me in the face, it made my nose bled you know?" Iwa said after stopping himself from laughing. "Thanks. Iwa. I owe you a big one." Kuroo said. " Seriously, you can repay me with one threesome." Iwa said. "You fucking dirty man!" Kuroo yelled as Iwa laugh, finishing hi beer.

\-----------

Kenma arrived at Kuroo's room, all lights were out, so, he used his phone as a flashlight to turn the lights on. Kenma thought it was weird that Kuroo would leave the room and turn all the lights off. He wondered to the living room, undressed until he was only on his boxer shorts and shirt, putting his bag into the table. He walked around the room for a couple of laps thinking about his encounter with Sarah today, he got embarrassed lightly after remembering his declaration that Kuroo was his. It made him blush. After a few more laps, he decided not to wait for Kuroo and go to bed, he'll probably gonna sleep on the couch again.

As he opened the lights in the bedroom, he saw Kuroo waiting in bed. Eyes locked into him dressed in his everyday clothes, holding a little cupcake with a cat design and a small candle on top of it, he took out a lighter and lit the candle. "I know, we're in a very weird thing right now, but, kitten, happy anniversary. i love you so much." Kuroo softly said as Kenma stared at him by the door. "I'm sorry this is so lame. A little cupcake for an anniversary for a gift." Kuroo said rubbing the back of his head. "It's okay, it's more than I could wish for actually." Kenma replied which suprised Kuroo, he was actually expecting for Kenma to politely decline him once again and walk away. "Really?" Kuroo said as Kenma starts to walk towards him and sit by his side. "Hmm hmm. This is more the enough for me this year." Kenma said blowing the candle and giving Kuroo a kiss. "I'm okay now. I'm sorry for this past week. I, I just needed my space." Kenma said blushing slowly. "Me too, I know I had some wrong things done to you again." Kuroo said hugging Kenma. "I love you kitten. Would always. I know I'm not the perfect boyfriend but-" Kuroo started but was stopped by Kenma's kiss. "I missed you. Kuroo." Kenma said, sliding his hands inside Kuroo's shirt, slowly taking it off, Kuroo reciprocated Kenma's actions and takes his clothes off.

Soon, they're fully naked in front of each other. "Can you sleep with me in bed again, starting tonight? I miss you." Kenma who is on top of Kuroo said kissing Kuroo's body. "Of course kitten, i've been dying sleeping on that couch." Kuroo giggled. His giggling stopped and was replaced by soft moaning when Kenma's hands touched his growing member. Oozing already with pre-cum, Kenma licked the tip of it making Kuroo shudder. Kuroo's hands wander into Kenma's head, gently brushing his hair, putting a wild lock of hair behind his ear to reveal his face. "Look at me kitten, look at me while you suck me off." Kuroo pleaded with moans in between his words, Kenma obliged and looked at Kuroo while he pleasures him bobbing his head up and down making Kuroo's moan louder. Kenma felt Kuroo's dick grew bigger inside his mouth, he's about to cum. "Ahh! Kenma, I'm about to cum." Kuroo pleads as he arches his back and came inside Kenma mouth. Kenma made sure not to let any of Kuroo's fluid out of his mouth, and swallowed every bit of it. Kuroo collapsed in pleasure after finishing, spread his arms and invited Kenma to lay down with him to cuddle. "You swallowed my cum?" Kuroo asked. "Yeah, was it disgusting? I'm sorry." Kenma apologized kissing Kuroo biceps. "No, it was hot, to be honest. I missed you and all of your smuttiness." Kuroo said kissing Kenma's forehead. "It was your fault for starting a fight with me."Kenma said, making Kuroo laugh. "I know, and I apologize, I was wrong, i really should've considered you and our relationship first." Kuroo said. "Apology accepted, and I'm sorry too for being too dependent of you." Kenma said. "It's okay now, we solved it, we'll move past it and we'll grow, together." Kuroo declared as he pulled Kenma into a tight cuddle, Kenma, burying his face into Kuroo's neck and licks it. "You'll make me honry again if you keep that up, you know?" Kuroo said. "That's the plan." Kenma answered.

"Oh, you know what? Iwa and I talked today and he has this twisted fascination to have a threesome with you and me." Kuroo said casually. "Wha-What?!" Kenma said surprised. "Ha ha! I know. Wanna try it tho?" Kuroo asked Kenma again this time he pulled away. "Are yo- Are you insane?" Kenma said, Kuroo laughed so hard. "That's the exact same face I made when he told me earlier! I'm kidding kitten, of course i'm not gonna let that dirty Iwaizumi touching you. You're all mine, and mine alone." Kuroo said as he pin Kenma down "Kitten, this push-and-pull game we're playing won't make our relationship last long, one of us would get fed up and would want to call it quits. And I don't like that to happen, not today not ever. So, starting right now, this very hour, that stops. Okay?" Kuroo continued, Kenma nodded as an agreement. "Okay, I love you Kuroo, very much." Kenma said. "I love you more kitten." Kuroo answered diving into his lips as they make love all night, trying to make up for the days and nights they spent distant from each other.

[Chapter 8|END]


	9. See, Everyone Thinks You're A Titan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Kuroo and Akaashi's first day as official members of the Marvelous Panthers, together with Aone and Yuji who are also rookie members of the team.
> 
> Ushijima, meanwhile, faces trouble when Hinata who's already invited to join the Panthers next year are also being recruited by the Ravens, a collegiate team currently filled with alumnus of Karasuno.
> 
> All this wrapped up as the Panthers prepare for the match against the current and defending collegiate champions, The Jade Bulls, who does not only possess a strong volleyball team, but also houses the country's number 1, collegiate basketball team, and what many have called the Generation of Miracles.

Kenma woke Kuroo up by snuggling on his chest. "It's time for breakfast." Kenma's said with a muffled voice. Kuroo slightly opened his eyes and kissed Kenma's forehead slowly sitting in the bed while holding Kenma close to him. "Today's your official start as one of the newest setters of the Panthers, congrats kitten." Kuroo praised the smaller guy who's face is still buried on his chest, sniffing his scent like a little cat. "I know." Kenma said with his usual uninterested tone, making Kuroo giggle as he lift Kenma up and both of them head to the bathroom. "Let's shower together and help mother nature save water." Kuroo laughed.

Today was the first official introduction of the Panther's newest members, Akaashi, Kenma as the new setters, Aone as the middle blocker and Yuji as the wing spiker. The four of them received their official apparels. After a brief introductions about themselves, training resumed like always, with the warm ups and their usual routines, although both Akaashi and Yuji noticed the heavier atmosphere around the gym, like everyone is preparing for war, even Kuroo, Bokuto and Ushijima's pretty intense. Akaashi tiptoed towards Bokuto who's using the bench for sit ups. "What's with the atmosphere today? You looked jolly this morning, even jollier when we hopped together in the shower." Akaashi said, he knows by being a little flirtatious would break this intense aura around Bokuto. "Waaah. What? of course I was happy, I'm always happy doing that kid of stuff with you, what the hell Akaashi, I'm concentrating over here, don't make it hard for me." Bokuto said, trying to ignore Akaashi's sudden flirting and tried his best to continue his sit ups, his target today was a hundred, beating Ushijima's ninety-five yesterday. "Ahhh. Too bad, i'm in the mood for something kinky, I just heard the bathroom's a complete ghost town, eh, i'll just find someone else then." Akaashi said walking away from Bokuto and towards Aone, side eyeing a completely petrified Bokuto. "Aone? Wanna come to the bathroom?" Akaashi asked with Aone nodding innocently. "Hey! Hey! No you can't do that!" Bokuto said splitting the two, dragging Akaashi suddenly away from Aone, Aone just stood there and looked on, up until Kenma asked him to practice with him and hit a-quick sets, as per the coach.

"That's such a dirty move Akaashi! What the hell?" Bokuto said, heat rising above his head. Akaashi giggled silently and apologized with a quick peck on the lips of Bokuto. "It's because you are too tensed. It's rare to see you in such state. I'm sorry for teasing you." Akaashi said pinching the owl's nose. "Well, we're kind of against the defending champions of the tournament, the same team that eliminated the Panthers last season too, so it's been pretty heavy for everyone." Bokuto admitted the reason the atmosphere was heavy. "No one actually likes to talk about it, it just brings up negativity that the coach doesn't want, plus, we're starters now too, so this game is a make or break not only for us but the team." Bokuto continued. Akaashi smiled at him. "You'll do great Bokuto, and Kenma and I would be on the bench, since we're official members now, remember? We can't play yet but i'll be there, with you on the same side of the court." Akaashi reassured his fiance, Bokuto blushed. "Now, about that something kinky. Since we're already here!" Bokuto said dragging Akaashi into one of the stalls laughing like a fool.

\-----------

Kenma's slowly adjusting to the high competitive spirits of the collegiate level of volleyball, the stakes are higher in this level, school pride and spirit, and an actual chance to play for a commercial or even a professional team can be achieved, that's why he's trying his best to match the efforts of the team and not to let them down, especially Kuroo, now that they are slowly meeting eye to eye with what they want to achieve and their relationships getting better, this time he felt like it is indeed going serious and deeper than before, he didn't want to waste that. So he decided to practice harder and better for the team.

"Waaaaah, this panther's uniform really does look like your old Nekoma jersey, no?" Yuji asked as he approached Kenma, holding a volley ball. "Toss for me, yeah? Kenma-kun?" Yuji asked with an obvious flirtatious smile. Kenma sighed as he caught the ball that was softly flung to his way. "Don't make anything that would cause a commotion, Yuji." Kenma added as he gave him a high toss, the type of toss he likes after he observed him, last summer camp when Johzenji joined together with Karasuno, Aoba Josai and Dateko. After hitting the set, he looked at Kenma, amazed at how he gave him the set he wanted. "That's so wild! How'd you know the set to give me?" Yuji asked, circling aroung Kenma like an excited puppy. "Well, I have observed you more than a couple times, so, yeah, i kinda have an idea." Kenma said shyly. All of a sudden, Yuji jumped to Kenma in an attempt to hug him, Kenma closed his eyes expecting the impact, but thankfully, Kuroo caught Yuji first before he can cause any damage. "What the hell do you think you're doing? punk?" Kuroo said, suddenly growing two times his height, intimidating Yuji. "Ahhh!" Yuji yelled, he was about to say more when the coach whistled, sginalling for the whole team to gather in a huddle. Kuroo sighed. "Shit, what's up with that guy." Kuroo said, guiding Kenma towards the huddle, hands gently placed on his back, marking his territory and showing it to everyone.

After everyone huddled, the coach cleared his throat before starting, "As everyone know, we did good at the first round of the tournament, we are currently in second place after only losing one match, but that doesn't mean I want you to feel confident, this second round would be harder, we'll be facing tougher teams, and with that, we are facing the team that eliminated us in the contention of the title last season. The Jade Bulls, who are currently the number one collegiate team in the whole country." The coach said, everyone gritted their teeth, clenching their fists getting reminded by the bitter memory of that short three set match, Kenma noticed Ushijima's grim expression, it surprised him to see in such expression, he seemed out of it, he did realize now that lately, he's been more quiet than usual, something might be bothering him. "We are the Marvelous Panthers, we may have fallen down from the first spot of being the strongest but we will work harder than before to get back on top. Let's shatter the jade bulls, together! Raaaaaaaaaaaaa!" The coach continued, roaring the Panther's mantra. As the rest of the team replied with their own roar.

\-----------

"Hey, How're you doing? You're all alone here." Kenma said, approaching Ushijima by the dumbbells. "I'm fine." Ushijima simply replied, which pissed Kenma off. "I know something up with you, don't lie, and you know you can talk to me." Kenma said, sitting besides him, Ushijima lowers the dumbbell and contemplated for a second, thinking what he should tell Kenma. "Hinata and I, are having problems." Ushijima said, Kenma was a little amazed at how Ushijima just calls his lover Hinata now and not by his full name. "What kind of problem? Are you cheating on him?" Kenma said raising an eye-brow. Ushijima shaked his head eliminating the thought. "I would never." he calmly replied. "Then, what is it? This is your first major fight, if you are down like this." Kenma said reaching for one dumbbell trying to lift it up, and failing. "Hinata's having second thought on joining the panthers next year." Ushijima revealed. Kenma paused for a bit. "Why? I thought both of you were excited, the coach even more excited to have him. What happened?" Kenma asked. "The Ravens, are recruiting him. Since, most of the alums of Karasuno go there now after a past member of Karasuno became it's head coach. He's at a crossroads right now." Ushijima said, Kenma though it was bad, not only Hinata may go to a different university but to Ushijima, who, for the first time talked for more than a minute. "This is bad." Kenma said astounded. "I know. I'm still trying to figure out what to do, he's coming to the game at The Jade Bulls's gym tomorrow with the other Karasuno guys. I'll ask him his official decision." Ushijima said his eyes glittering again. "Right, but for now, make sure you impress him by playing your heart out tomorrow and winning it for him." Kenma said, encouraging Ushijima.

"Oh, didn't you know? The Jade Bulls volleyball team, both mens and womens isn't the only number one team in the country they are housing anymore, they also house for the potential number one collegiate basketball team now, every critic and sports enthusiasts agreed, they've actually swept all their matches in a very impressive manner." One of the second years gossiped to the other. "Ehhhhh? Really?" Another one jived in. "I think, I heard about them, they we're a collection of players who once played together in middle school, then played against one another when they're in high school, and now in college they decided to, again band together." A third mixed in his facts. "Heh? Really now? And we're playing against their volleyball team? That's exciting, we can show them how we'll floor their precious team, home court even." Kuroo said as heimposingly, like he was the senior amongst them. "I think i've heard about them, or rather saw them in a sports magazine." Akaashi said, his hair and clothes messed up, visibly exhausted from whatever the hell he just did, not so far back from him was Bokuto, who was glowing, as if a spotlight is continuously following him. Kuroo clicked his tongue clearly getting the reason behind all of this in front of him. "Who are they? I bet it'd be fun to mess around with them." Kuroo said. "Generation of Miracles? If i'm not wrong, that's what they're called." Akaashi said, then leaned in to Kuroo. "The bathroom in the far right is completely abandoned." Akasshi softly whispered pointing to the direction. Kuroo's ear perked up and gave Akaashi a thumbs up. "You the best, 'shi!" Kuroo said, yelling Kenma's name and dragging him to their new-found sweet spot.

\-----------

It was game day, Panthers vs Bulls, rematch of last season's semifinals where the Bulls eliminated the Panthers and went to win all the way to the championship. Kenma and Akaashi were already separated to the team as they are still not tournament members and would have to go to the student visitor booth with Hinata, Aone and Yuji to register their names and affiliations. Kenma excluded himself and Hinata away from the group to talk about his dilemma with Ushijima. "Whatever your plan is, I'm just gonna say i will support it, I just want you to know that." Kenma started. "Thanks Kenma." Hinata quickly replied and gave Kenma a hug, they were on their way back to rejoin their group when they pass the bathroom. "Oh, can I actually pee first? So i won't have to once the game started" Hinata said, while Kenma hang back by the door and fiddled with his phone. Suddenly two students which Kenma quickly identified as troublemakers, with all of their piercing and weird strut approached him. "Well, would you look at that, what would a very pretty girl doing standing in front of a guy's restroom?" The first one said, his tongue has two piercings matching both of his ears. "Wanna have fun? I knew you visiting students from Panthers want it rough? Ke ke ke."The other jived in, he doesn't have any piercings, but his hands are covered with tattoos, Kenma think his whole right arm's covered with it. He guessed every school has it's own deep dark useless idiots. "Sorry, I'm not interested." Kenma shrugged them off. "Oh, playing hard to get are we? C'mon let's have fun!" The guy with piercings said extending his hands to grab Kenma, when suddenly he was stopped by something huge, Kenma's eyes widened in amazement and horror. "A tree. A moving tree." Kenma whispered to himself as Hinata exited the restroom only to be stunned by the big shadow covering him and the entire door, he gasped at the horror that is in front of him. "Titan!" He quickly yelled.

"Step away from them, you filthy thing. Or else." Another man said as he stepped out of the shadow casted by the giant in front of him, he's amazingly tall as well, taller thank Kuroo and Ushijima, way taller. He has a navy blue hair neatly placed on top of his head and a very tanned, olive-like skin. The two perpetrators shrieked in horror upon seeing them and quickly ran away disappearing in sight. 

"You guys alright? I'm sorry about those idiots." The gigantic specimen of a man bowed down to talk to them. Hinata shrieked behind Kenma. "It's okay, were fine, thank you, Mr. Titan." Hinata said from Kenma's back. Making the navy blue haired boy laugh. "See, everyone thinks you're a titan now, you and your seven foot body, you're abnormally large for Japan." He said. "Shut up, let's go already, I don't want to get yelled at again by Riko." He rebutted. "You guys are Panthers right? That red and black uniform says it all. Fans? Which sport?" The navy blue haired boy asked the two smaller guys. "Yeah, actually we're players, not this season, but for the next, were here to watch our volleyball team against yours." Kenma calmly said. "Oh, is that so? that's nice, but are you both too small for that sport? I mean our volleyball teams full of tall people, not as tall as the basketball team but." The giant guy said, triggering Hinata. "What?! I already won the National Championship for high school volleyball twice!" Hinata yelled as he jumped, meeting the giant's eyes at the top and smiling. "Whoa." Both of the strangers marveled. "That's right!" Hinata said proudly. "Don't be too proud Shoyou." Kenma reminded him.

"Heh, so the panthers do have some amazing personalities after all, your basketball teams kinda puny, but i have a feeling both of you are great at your sport. The names Aomine Daiki, that guy up there is Murasakibara, we're the Bull's basketball pride, two parts of it's generation of miracles. Maybe after your volleyball match, you can come watch us." Aomine said, ignoring everyone, his eyes focused on Kenma. Before he can reply, he got cut off by a shout. "What the hell are you guys still doing here? Dammit Aomine! Everyone's already warming u-" She continued yelling and moving towards Aomine when she saw Hinata and Kenma. "Oh, hi there? Panthers right? Wait, is Aomine and Murasakibara causing you troubles? I'm sorry! I'll drag them away now! I'm Riko Aida by the way, manager of the basketball team. Sorry again." Riko bowed shortly. "I'm Kenma, Kenma Kozume and this is Hinata Shoyou, they actually helped us a lot." Kenma replied as Riko then proceeded to drag the giant Murasakibara by the shirt. "I'm sorry If I cut this short but were running late for our first game and were playing two games today. Oh, then, you can go to the basketball gym! Watch the famous Generation of Miracles in action!" Riko invited them, Hinata slowly nodded. "Great, I guess i'll see you then." Aomine said, his eyes still on Kenma.

As they walk away from them, Akaashi reappeared from the corner. "Hey? What took you guys so long? It's our turn now, let's get going." Akaashi said as Hinata still sweating from the encounter told Akaashi what just transpired.

\----------

"Oi, Aomine, What was that look you were giving one of those guys." Riko asked her eye-brows pointed towards him like a gun. "Yeah, I thought you like Idol with big breasts." Murasakibara added. "You idiot!" Aomine yelled and punched Murasakibara's side making his whole gigantic frame fall to his knees. "Hey! Hey now! Don't injure your own teammate before the game!" Riko yelled back to him. "His eyes, His golden eyes are just mesmerizing. That's all." Aomine quietly said.

 

[Chapter 9|END]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Croooossssoverrrr Timeeeeeee!
> 
>  
> 
> Titan - one of the main characters/element in the manga/anime Attack on Titan


	10. Kuroo, The Provocation Master Has Met His Match.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Kenma had the chance to meet Aomine and the "titan" as Hinata would call him, Murasakibara. Not only they were saved by them from creepy students, they also invited them to watch one of their games after supporting their own teams in their respective matches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ughhh, work suddenly became super busy, i'm sorry!

Kuroo was getting nervous, not only because, the Panthers will be facing of against another strong team and is actually the defending champions of the tournament, the Jade Bulls, but, he haven't seen Kenma since this morning, it has been roughly an hour after they parted ways at the entrance, since, him and the other first years are not in the line up of players left, they needed to enter a different gate, and since then, he haven't seen him. The Panthers are too busy warming up and hyping themselves up in preparation for the war that's about to happen, on his right, Ushijima's more intense than usual, his scary terrified him, on his left, Bokuto who's also looking for Akaashi in the crowd seemed tense. "Oya, oya, oya? Someone's looking terrified?" Kuroo said provoking the owl, his own sweat running down the side of his face. "Idiot! I'm looking for Akaashi! I haven't seen him or anyone yet. I just wanna run quickly to the dug out and text him." Bokuto said fidgeting with his hands. "It's weird, they should be on our bench right now. Did something went wrong?" Kuroo said.

"A what?" Akaashi said as Hinata starts all over again re-telling the story of what happened earlier. "A titan? Like the manga?" Akaashi said after hearing out Hinata's re-enactment. "Yeah, I think he's about seven foot tall. He's one of those Generation of Miracle dudes. They seemed nice" Kenma added. Akaashi placed his hands under his chin. "Didn't you had a match against someone like that before, Hinata?" AKaashi then asked. "What? Oh, yeah, but he's only two meters. this guys like five meters!" Hinata exaggeratedly said. "Shoyou, if you convert seven feet to meters it's only 2.1 meters." Kenma corrected him, making Hinata's jaw drop. "Wha- What? He's only 2.1 meters?!" He yelled. "Technically." Kenma quickly said, trying to end the long conversation. "Anyways, they even invited us to watch their game later today, maybe after we watch the volleyball game, i've never really seen them play or a basketball game live before, so maybe we should go." Hinata said, inviting the other two subtly. "Yeah, maybe, but for now let's walk faster, we're running a little late, the game might be starting by now!" Akaashi said as he check the time at his watch, the three of them, then ran from where they are to the volleyball gym.

\-----------

Hinata took a seat just behind the bench of the Panthers, Kenma and Akaashi on the other hand joined the other reserved players in the bench, the first set is already in motion, crowds were cheering their lungs out it was almost deafening. "So this is how collegiate rivalries are! It's intense as hell!" Akaashi yelled out so Kenma can hear him, Kenma only replied with a nod. The score was 10 to 15 in favor of the Panthers. Kuroo, after being replaced by the libero after the Bulls scored hugged Kenma quickly after reaching the bench. "Where you've been, kitten? I was waiting for you? Something went wrong?" Kuroo asked his eyes not leaving Kenma, like he's gonna evaporate in a second, his hands wrapping Kenma's tiny waist. "Kuroo, we're in public, your hands. We just got into a little trouble, nothing big. Don't worry." Kenma said, giving Kuroo a flying kiss. "Focus on winning this game and kicking everyone's ass." Kenma continued, energizing the scheming cat. After that, with Ushijima's continues intimidating and undeniable power, Bokuto's consistent support together with Kuroo, they managed to take the first set with the score 24-26.

At the break Bokuto came rushing to Akaashi clasping his hands and giving it a light kiss. "Did you see me out there?! I'm amazing!" Bokuto said. "I saw it Bokuto-san, make sure you keep it up and not get shadowed by Ushijima." Akaashi said giving him energy. "Oh, we're so gonna win!" Bokuto answered back. All the while this is happening at the Panther's bench, Kenma noticed Ushijima just staying in a corner, Hinata up in the stands just staring at him, Kenma strided towards the orange haired boy, grab him by the arm and dragged him all the way down to Ushijima, who's eyes widened the moment Kenma with Hinata behind his heels stopped in front of him. "He wishes you goodluck, and he would love to talk to you after your game. Win or lose." Kenma said, looking back to Hinata after finishing his sentence. "Is that everything?" Kenma continued. "Ye-yeah. That's about it all." Hinata said, hiding his blush. "Okay." Ushijima replied shortly, looking at Hinata. "I'll find you after the game." He continued. After Ushijima went back to his team's huddle, Hinata grabbed Kenma arms and squeezed it gently. "Thank you, Kenma." Hinata said his eyes filled with appreciation. "No problem, Hinata, I guess you won't come to watch the basketball game then?" Kenma said. "I'll try! I'll bring Ushijima if i have to!" Hinata said, as he was signaled by the linesmen to leave the teams area and to return to the audience stands. 

\----------

With the renewed energy of the trio, they powered the Panthers to a tight win against one of their bitter rivals, making the victory sweeter was they won at Bull's home court, three sets to one, 24-26, 25-20, 29-27 and 19-25. Ushijima towed the team with 30 big points built with 20 kills and 5 services aces. Bokuto and Kuroo each had 15 points to support the power ace. The coach and especially the supporters aof Panthers were ecstatic after triumphing over their last season tormentors, Bokuto, after scoring the winning point of the match quickly went to Akaashi and bragged at how awesome he was, to the latter complementing and clamoring all over him.

They were in the middle of celebrating on a DIY tent besides their team bus when Riko, the manager of the basketball team stumbled through them looking for the chick with golden eyes, everyone pointed her towards Kuroo who has the chick's "man" She saw Kenma sitting on Kuroo's lap, with Akaashi and Bokuto sitting below them on a mat eating snacks, on a shady corner of the made up tent. "Hey! Golden eyes!" Riko greeted Kenma while she approaches them. "She's calling you." Kuroo said pointing to her. "Oh, yeah, we met earlier, when we got roughed up by some students, her friends helped me and Hinata." Kenma revealed, making Kuroo eyes widened. "What? You were roughed up? What the hell? You never told me!" Kuroo said violently shaking on his seat. "It was nothing serious, calm down." Kenma replied. "Golden eyes! There you are! I heard you guys defeated our precious volleyball team? congrats!" Riko said, with Kuroo and Bokuto sheepishly smiling. "Thanks, congrats to you and your team too, you beat our basketball team to the pulp. I heard some of them are still devastated at how strong the Generation of Miracles." Kenma replied, hopping off of Kuroo lap. "Well, we try." Riko shyly accepted Kenma's compliment. "Oh, by the way, Murasakibara and Aomine's been asking for you, we have another match right about now, against a rival team, they kinda wanna see you and that orange haired boy." Riko announced. Kuroo ears flapped at the names mentioned that want to see Kenma. "Sorry, but he can't go." Kuroo said, his smile painted with being condescending. Riko replied with a similar smile. "Well, it's not you to decide the mister rooster head. I know the like of you, guys who think they're high and mighty, you're not scaring me right now." Riko said brushing her jacket up to her sleeves. Kuroo was surprised at how his provocation didn't intimidated Riko. "Well, If they wanted us there, we can maybe watch, they did, save us to a lot of trouble back there, it'll be the least we can do." Kenma said. "Ahh well, it would be nice to see this Generation of Miracles, I wonder if they live up to the hype." Bokuto chimed in while his mouth is full, still chewing his sandwhich. "Ahhh.. You remind me of Taiga." Riko said. "Well, let's go, we should be arriving at the gym before the game ends" Riko said.

\-----------

Riko, Arrived at the gym that was packed with audience together with Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi, Hinata replied to Kenma's text that he and Ushijima's still talking somewhere and would just meet them at the bus home instead, but asked Kenma to take pictures with the titan. Riko guided them to the teams bench, making them take the audience seat just few inches away from the court. "Courtside's the best seat in the house! Enjoy wtaching and feeling the excitement of basketball!" Riko said. "Ehhh. This is boring." Kuroo said after Riko exited. "Don't be mean." Akaashi said as a tall navy haired guy approached them. "Kenma right?" His deep voice called to Kenma. "Yeah, who's asking?" Kuroo said, and instantaneously flares flew as their eyes met. "You're not Kenma so why don't you let him answer." Aomine said glaring at Kuroo. "Well i am his boyfriend, so there, you lost already!" Kuroo laughed menacingly as he continued provoking Aomine. Bokuto shrieked silently as he saw Murasakibara, the seven foot player of the team jog towards them. "Ti-Titan!" Bokuto yelled, This made Riko laughed.

The game ended with the Bulls winning over their opponents, Riko, then gathered the Generation of Miracles and introduced them to the four new faces. "This is Akashi, the captain of the Miracles, don't let his menacing looks fool you, his the mother figure of the team." Riko said gesturing towards Akashi. Akashi clicked his tongue."I guess you've met our manager Riko, surprisingly she's a girl, don't confuse her to be a boy." Akashi said making Riko growl at him. "That guy up there is Murasakibara, the tallest in the team, he's 7 foot tall. He's a little childish despite being tall." Riko continued. "And he hates being called a titan." Akashi added. "That's Midorima, the sharpshooter, our vice-captain." Riko simply said, with Midorima giving them a polite nod. "Oh, and among all of us, he's the only who didn't grew any taller." Akashi once again added, now both Midorima and Riko punching him. "Shut up already!" Midorima yelled. "And this is Kuroko, that orange haired boy kinds reminds me of Kuroo, although he's a little bit more energetic and lively. they have intense passion for the sport even with their lacking of height." Riko said. "And that cocky bastard is Aomine, just don't mind him too much, he always means trouble." Riko said throwing a towel to Aomine to wipe his sweat. "Oh, and he likes idols with big breasts. Like really big." Akashi said, Aomine tried to kick him but Akashi managed to evade it. "Shut up! Why do I get that and Kuroko did not!" Aomine yelled.

After composing himself his eyes darted again to Kenma, much to Kuroo's annoyance. "Stop staring at my kitten!" Kuroo yelled, Aomine laughed provoking him more. "What? Are you guys married or something?" Aomine asked. "Looks, like you've met your match Ku-bro! Oh no!" Bokjuto said, making himself laugh, in the process making Akaashi and even Kenma laugh. "Have you? Kuroo? the great provocation master has met his match?" Kenma teased him.

"Hell no!" Kuroo yelled so loud his voice cracked, making his face red as a tomato and everyone laughed, AOmine's laugh was the loudest. "You bastard! Aomine! I challenge you to a duel! I'll defeat your navy blue ass hair!" Kuroo yelled.

"Ohhhhh. This is so gonna be fun!" Riko and Bokuto said together.

[Chapter 10|END]


	11. He's Mine, All Night Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Kuroo and Aomie butting heads, Kuroko, Kenma and the others stand by to watch the fun, or is it all fun and games?
> 
> Meanwhile, Hinata and Ushijima try to iron the problem between them.
> 
>  
> 
> CROSSOVER BETWEEN KUROKO'S BASKET BALL AND HAIKYUU!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little nsfw warning up ahead. fyiiiii.

"Are you for real? You're gonna have one-on-one with him? And with basketball too, are you out of your mind?" Kenma nudged Kuroo after he challenged one of the Generation of Miracles in a one-on-one match of basketball. "Kitten, it's not an official match, and besides, I have a plan!" Kuroo whispered in Kenma's ears, a mischievous smile painted across his face. "You're scary when you're into it, don't hurt yourself, alright?" Kenma conceded, he knew once Kuroo's mind is in it, he's hard to stop. "Hey, rooster-kun, are we gonna play or not?" Aomine said, he was wearing his Bulls shirt earlier, but now he changed back into his jersey, as if showing off his good physique to Kenma which pissed Kuroo altogether.

"You think you can lure my kitten with that puny muscles?! Ha! Idiot!" Kuroo yelled as he jogged towards the six-foot six guy. "Actually he looks good." Kenma shyly admitted, whispering to Akaashi besides him. "I kinda agree, he looks fine." Akaashi agreed, Bokuto heard the two and gasped. "What! Akaashi, how can you say that! How can you admire him more than me!" Bokuto protested. "Kuroo! Don't let that guy win! Im'ma smack you!" Bokuto continued. "Don't over react Bokuto-san. I still like you best." Akaashi said in a flirty manner while grabbing his arms. Bokuto blsuehd in an instant, and dragged Akaashi out of sight. "Kuroo! Goodluck! You're on your own!" Bokuto yelled as he disappeared with Akaashi. "You horny owl!" Kuroo fired back

\----------

Kuroo who stands about six foot four, for the first time after a very, very long time time looked up on his opponent, Aomine Daiki of the Bulls, one of the Generation of Miracles who's six foot six, not only that, he's squaing off with him in a sport he is not that familiar with, but he's doing this all for his pride, as the Master of Provocation, and Kenma who Aomine seems to fancy. "I'm not gonna lost to you navy blue boy! not in front of my kitten!" Kuroo yelled as the begun their match.

"So, is the owl-looking guy, that pretty guy with squinty eyes's boyfriend? And he is yours?" The blue haired boy asked Kenma as he sided with him. "Uh, yeah, that's about right." Kenma admitted, rubbing his nape so he wouldn't shy away, telling random strangers he is Kuroo's boyfriend still feels weird and fuzzy to him. "Hmmm. I'm a little jealous actually." Kuroko admitted to Kenma. "What, how come? Do you, do you have a boyfriend too?" Kenma asked. "Yeah, he's in the states now, trying his luck for NBA." Kuroko said, a little Siberian Husky puppy then ran towards him, picking it up, settling it into his lap then petting it. "Long distance huh." Kenma shortly replied. "Yeah, it sucks sometimes, especially with Aomine who constantly likes to flirt his ass off." Kuroko said. "You want to pet him? His name's tetsuya #2" He continued. "Ahhh, no thanks, i'm more of a cat person, he's extremely cute tho, kinda reminds me of someone." Kenma said, thinking hos tetsuya #2 is almost like Hinata.

The battle between Aomine and Kuroo is getting hotter, Aomine clearly had the upper hand at first, moving swiftly against Kuroo who's moving like a fish out of water, Aomine dominated him with everything he have got, but Kuroo's natural athleticism and abilities caught up with Aomine and little by little, he started to find his footing and at least be in the same pace with Aomine, even scoring back to back dunks against him, instigating trashtalking even more. "Hey, Riko, Aomine's getting reckless by the minute, maybe we should stop it." Midorima said. "And what? let the pent up tension this both boys are expressing be bottled up and explodes somewhere else, i'd rather not to, they started it, they better finish it, let them be, besides, you and Murasakibara can stop those. Or better yet, I think Kenma-kun can actually stop them if they fight much better." Riko said. "I guess you're right, Aomine really digs this Kenma dude, the only times I can see him flirt out of his preference was with Kuroko." Murasakibara said, gently lowering his head like a giraffe. "You look like a giraffe when you do that. geez." Riko teased the big man. "Maybe he's a shotacon. Or even a secret lolli." Riko concluded.

The score was tied at 20, Riko and the others, who at first was enthusiastic about the match, is now bored to their deaths, even Kenma stopped paying attention and instead, is playing a game with Kuroko with their PSP. "Hey, you guys, wrap this up already, day 1 of the opening's about to end, we don't want to be out too late and tired all day tomorrow." Kuroko said without lifting his head away from his console.

"Hey, rooster-kun, tell you what, first to get to 24 points wins." Aomine offered while he clashes his body with Kuroo, who's surprisingly holding up. "What's the catch? I know bastards like you always have a catch." Kuroo replied. "If I win, I'll take your kitten out on a date." Aomine suggested. "Are you insane!? As if!" Kuroo protested to the idea. "What, you really scared of losing against me huh? Don't worry, i'm not gonna do something he doesn't want to do. Don't you trust him? Especially, don't you trust your own skills?" Aomine said, putting incredible moves at a gust motion, moving past Kuroo and dunking. "That's two points, one more and I win. What're you going to do now Rooster-kun?" Aomine said, looking down on Kuroo. "You bastard, as if i'm gonna let you." Kuroo replied as he catched the basketball from Aomine, signalling his turn to go offensive.

\-----------

Right after winning the coveted game, Ushijima surfed the crowd to find Hinata, he looked him deep into his eyes, they both did not need words to express what they feel for each other, and what they wanted to do and instead, held their hands together and went to a secluded place, a place then can have a private conversation in. After circling the parking lot beside the gym, they stumbled upon a shed behind the school's oval. The lock seems to be broken, only a little sign that reads "Do not Enter" stands against their way, Ushijima wasted no time and dragged Hinata inside. Placing a heavy lawnmower as a makeshift lock to guard the door, both of them then sat down on a rug that was inside the shed, it was dusty and full of cobwebs inside but both of them pretend it wasn't there, that it was a clean refreshing room, they both needed that thought to keep themselves calm, so that they can talk, so that they can finally resolve this problem hanging over their heads.

"So..." Hinata started, quickly trailing off into silence as he lock eyes with Ushijima on his side. "Have you made up your mind?" Ushijima simply asked, point blank, his tactless attitude not surprising Hinata anymore, instead he was thankful for it, he never really had to worry what was on Ushijima's mind, because he can speak it and convey it. "Well, honestly i'm still at crossroads. Ofcourse, i wanna be with you, with Kenma, life here would be amazing! On the other hand, at the Ravens, everyone i've played with and made dreams with are there, my comfort zone is with them, it would be a waste to throw it away. You know what I mean?" Hinata said, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "I do. But haven't you already completed that dream with them, twice even? Isn't it the time to find a new one? with me?" Ushijima asked, his voice calm as the night, cold breeze accompanying every word he lets out of his mouth, it made Hinata shivered. "Well, yeah that's also true." Hinata answered, after that, silence filled the small space. "Or is this still about Kageyama?" Ushijima said, his voice echoing inside the small shed. "No! No! What are you talking about!" Hinata argued. "Why would you even think of that?" Hinata continued. "It makes perfectly sense you still want to play with him, his your partner, maybe so, not outside the court, but inside, there'e no one, no one that could ever replace him, isn't that right? Hinata?" Ushijima fought back, his calm voice now starting to be filled with emotion.

Hinata pauses for a bit, then resumes after gathering his thoughts. "Maybe it's hard for me to venture away from my comfort zone, please understand that." He said, the pause didn't really helped him, he doesn't know what to say. "I guess so. It's your choice still in the end anyways, right? Who am I to point you to a direction you didn't want to go in the first place." Ushijima said, hurt in his voice can be heard. "I'll take my leave then. Goodnight." Ushijima continued, Hinata didn't had the chance to react as Ushijima left him alone in the shed, eyes starting to swell with tears.

\-----------

The score is tied at 22 all, Kuroo's huffing and puffing now, sweat flooding his entire body, fatigue clearly bothering him, but he doesn't want to lose, losing isn't in his vocabulary, especially with Kenma's involvement. "Did you know that there was this one time, in a party, I beat the living shit out of a guy just because he hit on Kenma." Kuroo said, trying to distract Aomine, who maybe as tired as him, but his body who was trained for this is clearly at a advantage. "You still haven't said what you want from me if you win, I don't want to look like a jerk once I win, not knowing what prize you wanted." Aomine fired back at Kuroo, he's determined to steal Kenma from Kuroo, even for just a night. "I can't believe his child's play still going, do they honestly think I would go out with whoever wins between them, I mean, of course Kuroo's my boyfriend so that's a given." Kenma said, lowering his PSP after he and Kuroko completed a level. "Whatever Aomine wants, he can make sure he gets. And with this kind off manly agreement their on right now, i doubt your boyfriend's gonna break the bet that was made." Kuroko explained. "Ehh." Kenma reacted, then he looked at Kuroko. "You've been in this situation before huh." Kenma said as he realized it may be the case. "Yeah, a million times. Aomine and Taiga usually do this stuff once every three days. Aomine wins most of them." Kuroko declared Kenma made an "o" with his mouth. "What did he do to you?" Kenma asked curious to know Aomine's dark, evil and vile plans, he trusts Kuroo won't give up easily but he knows Aomine has dragged him into his trap, and that he has a better shot in winning than Kuroo who only played volleyball his entire life. "The worst was a threesome." Kuroko said like it was not a big deal. Kenma chokes on his own spit. "What?!" Kenma yelled. "Yeah, that was the time Taiga and I started dating, it has been four months when Aomine found us out and asked Taiga to do one on one, If he wins we do threesome. And he did win." Kuroko said adjusting to his seat watching the two men fight it out on the court, with Kuroo dribbling the ball away from Aomine, and Aomine's huge smile. like he knows he close to winning is showing. 

"What did Taiga said about it?" Kenma asked, curious at how it all played out. "At first he hated it, but after the second time, he started to like it." Kuroko said, he can't keep his blush on his cheeks hidden.

\-----------

Kuroo kept glancing to Kenma, he knew his energy was about to hit zero, and the bastard Aomine's still energetic as a bull, so in one full motion he poured his remaining strength to steal the ball and shoot, but his knees betrayed him, it gave in, not able to support his whole body and slumped on the floor after Aomine dodged his valiant effort, after breaking free from him, Aomine made a quick two point shot, hitting it in and effectively winning the match between them. "Looks like I win, Kuroo." Aomine said, hands on his hips, menacingly smiling into him, and then to Kenma. "He's mine, all night tomorrow." Aomine said with a laugh as he strided past the slumped Kuroo on the gym floor towards his prize, Kenma. Kuroo aggressively hit the floor after.

[Chapter 11|END]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work schedule has been insaaaane, but i'm trying my best-est to update :D


	12. You Sly Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo lost to Aomine in a heated one on one match, admitted basketball is not his forte, he let his temper get the best pf him, and now, as Aomine's wish, Kenma's gonna spend all night with him after the day 2 events of the Collegiate Tournament's opening event.

"I can just decline, you know." Kenma said patting Kuroo's back, while his other hand cleans up his dirtied body with a washcloth, they are now at a hotel nearby, prepping up for the second day of the opening games. "It's not like, I would really spend a night with him." Kenma continued. "I can't. Kenma, that's like me tucking my tail behind me, like a coward, and I don't want him to ever look at me like that." Kuroo said gritting his teeth. Kenma placed both of his hands to cup Kuroo's face. "Then i will go." Kenma said shortly. "I trust you kitten, no matter how he seduce you. Right?" Kuroo said his eyes locking into Kenma's pair of bright golden eyes. "Hmm. I don't know, he's really hot tho." Kenma said, biting his lips. Kuroo's jaw dropped to the floor, his eyes widened in shock. "I was kidding, dummy." Kenma said after seeing Kuroo's reaction. "You sly kitten." Kuroo replied his face scrunched. "It's just so rare to see you with that face, i'm sorry." Kenma said kissing him on the cheeks as an apology. "Actually, I might just have to exhaust you right here, right now, so he won't enjoy your company tomorrow? right?" Kuroo said with a sly smile. "Come here!" Kuroo yelled, grabbing Kenma's waist and pinning him down, before giving him a deep, passionate kiss.

\-----------

"I told you he's gonna lose! There's no way that cat's going to win in a basketball match, damn, i don't know what he was thinking, i mean how stupid can you get, you're a volleyball player, and you're up against someone who trained their lives in the sport." Bokuto said, who's fresh out of the shower, only wearing a towel waist down, Akaashi right behind him wearing a dirty white bathrobe. "What if instead of hitting on Kenma, he hit on me? What are you going to do?" Akaashi asked. "Well, of course i'll defeat that bastard so hard he'll quit basketball!" Bokuto yelled, he moved so much his towel dropped to the floor revealing his naked body. AKaashi sighed. "See, you would probably do the same. And please, you're naked, please cover up." Akaashi said, hiding the building up of redness on his cheeks. "What? You don't like me naked?" Bokuto teased him, dancing silly in front of him. "Shut up." Akaashi said fidgeting with his fingers.

\-----------

Kenma was fast asleep, tired to his bones after Kuroo got aroused and did not held back with him, he was awaken by the light ringing of the hotel telephone, Kuroo's too deep in his sleep to be bothered, even against his will, he got out of bed to take the phone call, on the other side of the line was a crying Hinata, asking him to meet him at the lobby, Kenma wasted no time, he grabbed a bathrobe by the sofa and left to fetch Hinata. By the time he arrived at the lobby, he found Hinata sitting at one of the center couches, hands on his face, clearly sobbing still. "Shoyou?" Kenma carefully said as he approached him. Hinata wiped his face clean, and looked up to face Kenma. "Kenma!" Hinata said with a hoarse voice, attracting attention from the other guests. "What happened? Let's talk upstairs, in our room." Kenma said after noticing the eyes prying on them.

After making their way back to Kenma's room, they found Kuroo at the couch, the television on, playing a recent box office hit movie, the smell of freshly brewed coffee lingering in the air. "Oh, hey, shrimpy. What's up?" Kuroo said waving his hands at them, signalling them to take a seat besides him, "So, that's where you went, kitten. Woke up without you in bed." Kuroo said as the two smaller guys settle down besides him. "Sorry, didn't want to wake you up." Kenma said giving Kuroo a kiss on the cheeks. "What happened? What's wrong?" Kuroo asked as he glanced as Kenma, who's shaking his head lightly.

\-----------

"Just what do you think you're doing? Aomine?" Kuroko asked the broader guy, the two of them sitting in a booth with the other members of the basketball team. They decided to celebrate their two game wins earlier, the others are already passed out drunk, only Aomine and Kuroko, who has strong alcohol tolerance remains. "What do you mean? I'm just having fun here, not only that rooster head dude was fun to piss off, that Kenma's cute as hell too." Aomine said, finishing his mug of beer, raising it in the air to signal the bartender for another round. "I thought you like girls with big boobs." Kuroko asked, waving his hand to deny another mug of beer from the approaching bartender. "Well, yeah, but he's cute, cute is cute, you know? Ask Taiga too, he has the same taste and yet he's insanely in love with you." Aomine reasoned. "Shut up. Just don't do anything outrageous, Kenma's such a nice guy. Don't do dumb stuff." Kuroko said as he stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom. Excuse me." Kuroko said. After Kuroko disappeared to the bathroom, Aomine rested his head on his palms.

\-----------

The second day went in and out in a blink of an eye for Kuroo, all day he was anxious, thinking about Aomine and Kenma together, Bokuto's annoying nature didn't helped but made him riled up even more. And now, he has to let Kenma go for a while. " Are you sure you're alright? I don't want you pouting and releasing this pent up emotions to innocent persons." Kenma asked once more, both of them stood by the hotel's big door, waiting for Aomine to pick Kenma up, earlier after they met up inside the campus, he set the time when he'll pick Kenma up. "It's fine. A deal's a deal. It's my fault in the first place, should've really listened to you. I'm gonna be fine kitten, enjoy spending that guy's money! For me!" Kuroo said, his tone increases every after word escapes his mouth. "Like a hostess, you mean? Geez, Kuroo." Kenma said.

"Hey there, ready for the best date night?" Aomine said after getting off of his navy blue car. Kuroo clicked his tongue after seeing the guy. "My red car's lot cooler than that. Bastard." Kuroo said, making a snide remark. Aomie made an irritated noise, but remained silent, instead his gaze remained in Kenma. "Let's get going then, I have a really interesting plans for tonight." Aomine said as he took Kenma's hands. "This is really weird." Kenma said as he looked back to Kuroo who's face cannot be distinguished. "Shh. Let's just enjoy the night. I'm sure you'll have fun." Aomine said as they both get into the car and drove off to Aomine's first stop.

Kenma predicted Aomine's first stop perfectly, they parked into a movie theater, as they both stepped out, people were staring at them, they were staring at the dashing yet rugged tall man together with the tiny cat-like creature besides him. "This is really awkward." Kenma said trying to hide himself in his over-sized hoodie he has on. "Don't mind them. They're just jealous they can't make me look at them." Aomine said putting his hands gently atop of Kenma's head, grently rubbing it. "What do you wanna watch? That new Marvel movie? or that Disney one? I totally don't know what your type is." Aomine asked. "The horror one looks good. I've already seen the others too." Kenma replied, trying to keep up with Aomine's huge steps. Aomine's face grew a little paler than usual, he hated horror movies. "Are you sure? I mean isn't there anything else you wanted to watch?" Aomine asked trying to keep his gaze at the booth, trying not to show Kenma his growing agony. Kenma smiled a little bit, he was right, he hated horror movies, observing him since they entered the building, he noticed he looked at all the posters and standees except the horror ones, so he lied, he haven't seen a couple of movies on the options, but decided to watch the horror movie just to mess with Aomine.

"Ehhh. I thought I was gonna enjoy tonight?" Kenma pouted playfully. "Oh. Um, Okay then, lets, let's go watch that one." Aomine said, his voice grew weaker as he finish the sentence. As they made their wau inside and sat at the far end corner of the theater, he saw Aomine's skin went pale. Kenma's enjoying this. "This is fun, thank you." Kenma said flashing a big smile at Aomine who replied with an awkward one. The movie dragged on, several scary jump scares, Aomine screamed and shrieked several times that made Kenma giggle. After the horrendous one and a half hour movie ended, Aomine bolted out so fast out of the theater, dragging Kenma behind him. "You little bastard! You planned everything huh!" Aomine said. "I'm sorry. It was just so fun seeing you freak out like that." Kenma replied honestly, trying to hold his laughter but ultimately failing. "Come on, let's just go! I wanna eat, I;m hungry as fuck." Aomine said, pissed.

By the time they arrived at a upscale restaurant, their table is already ready and waiting for them, a valet took Aomine's key while a waiter ushered them into their table. Kenma marveled at how the college student could afford this kind of place. "I know what you're thinking, how could I afford this place huh?" Aomine said as they settle in their table, by the window. "Well, yeah. It's the normal reaction after being taken to this kind of place." Kenma said. "Well, for one, I came from a wealthy family, and two, the bulls gave us a handsome compensation for picking their university." Aomine explained. "Well, you're lucky, that's amazing. Kuroo's deal was only a monthly allowance and a discount on the tuition fee." Kenma said. "I got monthly allowance, that's about it." he continued. "Well, at least you got in with your boyfriend at a prestigious school, that's a win." Aomine reasoned. "Yeah. I guess." Kenma replied with a little smile.

After the foods had been served and consumed by the two, they went outside to walk for a bit, for fresh air before going to Aomine's last stop. "This is nice." Kenma quietly said as they pass through shops, some of which is already closed given the time. "Heh, don't lie, it's a little underwhelming, right? Every girl I went out before, we went to a movie, then dinner, then later i'll take you to a place I find relaxing before driving you home, all this time, their faces remain the same, bored as hell, like, they only care about the free stuff. Then they'll perk up again when were about to have sex. It's always the same for me." Aomine said, his voice serious and calm, like he'd experience this for a ton of times. Kenma can't help but be surprised, a good looking guy like Aomine having troubles like this. It was insane. "To be honest, yes it's boring, the whole cliched date, you could try to improve it you now." Kenma sa in all hinesty, it made Aomine's eyes twitch, like he was about to snap back, but bit his tongue to stop himself. "But you know what? I think there's more to you than what people meets in the eyes, I think your really sweet and a nice guy. You just have this annoying exterior for some reason, but tonight, I saw some aspect in you that was endearing." Kenma said, stopping from walking and looked into Aomine's eyes. Aomine was speechless for a second before Kenma continued what he was saying. "Everyone's missing out the nice and warm guy inside that over confident and annoying guy. You should show that more often, it's really adorable." Kenma continued. Aomine smiled after hearing Kenma out, reaching for his hands, he took it and converged with his. "That fucking Kuroo guy is so lucky to have you. You know that?" Aomine said, Kenma just laughed lightly at the statement. Aomine then placed their united hands in his chest. "Now I really wanna make you mine." Aomine said as he leaned in to kiss Kenma.

[Chapter 12| END]


	13. That Person Is Waiting For You Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Kenma and Aomine's date go on, Akaashi together with Kuroo and Bokuto, tries to help Hinata and Ushijima in their problem.

Kuroo has been restless since earlier, when Aomine took Kenma out on a date after winning in a bet they had, now, he sits with Akaashi and Bokuto thinking of a plan to help Ushijima and Hinata in their lover's spat. "Are you guys sure this is a good idea, the last time you guys attempted this, it blew out of proportion, way out." Kuroo said his head resting his head against the booths table counter. "Well, I mean, we have to try, Ushijima's out of whack, Hinata's crying like a baby. We need to at least help." Bokuto said, mixing his shake that he ordered earlier. "We do, how about you? How're you feeling? How's Kenma doing?" Akaashi asked. "Ahh, well, he said they just had a movie, and then some fancy dinner. The last text I got from here is that, they're on Aomine's spot here in the city." Kuroo said lightly tapping his head against the table. " Iahte it, I'm so stupid." Kuroo added. "Well, it's your fault for falling into that guy's provocation, a taste of your own medicine." Akaashi bitterly said. "I know that dammit! Fuck, and here you both are, not having any problems, when multiple couples around you are experiencing problems. How'd you do it? Tell me!" Kuroo yelled pointing an accusing finger into Bokuto. "Well, the secret is.." Bokuto trailed off. Kuroo's ears perked waiting for Bokuto's answer, he is actually waiting and expecting a serious one. "Tons, and tons of amazing sex!" Bokuto said, proudly, making Akaashi blush, while Kuroo sank back down to his seat, it was stupid of him to actually expect a honest to god answer from the air head.

\-----------

"Don't ever do that again, or i'll punch you." Kenma said, wiping his cheeks, after Aomine's lips left his skin. "What it's just a friendly kiss to the cheeks?" Aomine said his blushing face hidden beneath the dark street lamp posts can't shine on. "And, I don't think your punches would hurt me anyways. "Aomine teased Kenma, prompting the smaller guy to give Aomine a punch to the stomach, surprising the larger man at how strong he was, making him stagger back and cough a little. "Holy crap." He cursed. Making Kenma giggle. "Don't be fooled, a setter mainly uses his arms strength to make sure the ball properly connects to the attackers. So my arms are pretty sturdy." Kenma retaliated. Aomine just smiled at Kenma's unusual reaction that moment, even though he just met him technically the day he saved him and the other orange haired guy, all those times he never saw his eyes sparkle like this, his golden eyes sucking him deeper and deeper into him. "Let's go." He said, gently grabbing Kenma's arms. "Where to?" Kenma asked. "To my spot here in the city." Aomine replied, he's face now red from blushing, even the shadows of the night can't hide it.

\---------

They've been seating at the booth for almost thirty minutes when Ushijima walked inside the establishment, after a brief second, he spotted his frends in the booth and approached them, his still that intimidating big guy, but tonight, something was off, like he was intimidating for other reasons, reasons not related to volleyball nor good. "Hey, big guy! Grab a seat." Kuroo said patting the empty seat besides him. "Join the mauled face club, you are very welcome." Kuroo added as Ushijima sat down. "What are we doing here? It's late we should be preparing ourselves for tomorrows closing ceremonies." Ushijima said, his usual tone is strained. "Well, we're here to help you and Hinata. I heard you walked out of him earlier today when you guys talked. That's not good." Akaashi reasoned to him, inspecting his face carefully, he noticed the tiny redness underneath his eyes, he'd been drying too, like Hinata. Not two minutes later, Hinata stumlbed inside the same establishment, his eyes red as an apple from crying, still holding a napkin to dry his eyes every five seconds, Akaashi stood up to approach the poor guy, once they got closer he saw Ushijima seating in front of him, Hinata tried his best to calm down but failed, hugging Akaashi while tears started coming out of his eyes once more, Akaashi did his best to settle both of them down the booth.

"This is a bad idea. I do not like any of this." Ushijima firmly said, making Hinata cry a little harder, his hands gripping Akaashi's clothes tighter. "You need to talk this through Ushijima, come on man, don't just give up like that." Bokuto said looking back and forth between Ushijima and Hinata whose face is still buried into Akaashi. Ushijima sighed deeply. "I just don't understand the hang up on you being with Kageyama. Why is he still in this picture?" Ushijima said, his eyes burning through Hinata. Akaashi was about to say something when Hinata pulled away from him and face Ushijima. "Why is Kageyama being dragged in this situation again? We broke up, I picked you!" Hinata said. "Then why do you still reel, still wanting to be teammates with him? I just don't understand." Ushijima said, he started with hi stone agressive, but it faded softer as he realized his anger is getting the best of him. "I'm not reeling to be with him, it's just the familiarity was with the ravens, i'm scared i'll fail if i venture into the unknown, i'm scared i'll let you down." Hinata said, his hands clenched trying not to have another breakdown. Kuroo looked at Akaashi and Bokuto, pointing his eyes to the door, signalling for the three of them to make their exit and let the couple talk things through, they've done their job.

"Both of them are idiots. Just talk it out, jeez how hard is that." Bokuto said as the three of the exited the place and now strolling the streets back to their hotel. "You had that one exact problem before you dumbo. Remember how Akaashi broke down?" Kuroo said, opening old wounds. "Hey! That was one time, One time! And we've been amazing ever since! Right? Baby?" Bokuto said his eyes as wide as an owl. "Yes. Bokuto, we are as good as ever." Akaashi. "If we're not, you'll just pull me into bed and not let go." Akaashi added with a sigh at the end. Bokuto laughed and hugged Akaashi from behind, kissing his cheeks as well. "That's me, the best boyfriend, wait, no, the best fiance ever!" He said proudly. "Ugh, disgusting, using sex as a weapon." Kuroo said with a disgusted face. "Oh don't kid yourself, you use sex as a weapon with Kenma too!" Bokuto accused. "Well not all the time, you idiot!" Kuroo yelled back, prompting another showdown between the two. Akaashi, just walked a little bit faster leaving the two worked up idiots behind him, taking out his phone and texting Kenma, asking for an update.

\-----------

Aomine took Kenma to a playground, near a daycare. It was empty as all the kids have gone home after dark. They walked around silently for a bit before settling down on the swings. "You're weirding me out now." Kenma silently said. "What? Why?" Aomine said in surprise. "Well, when we met you we're the knight in shining armor, then you became an asshole, now.." Kenma said, realizing what he was about to say and cut himself off. "And? And what? What am I now?" Aomine asked, repeatedly until Kenma said it out loud. "You're being nice and sweet, contradicting your actions. I mean, you go tough and sarcastic, high and mighty around everyone when in reality, you're this sweet, caring and thoughtful guy." Kenma said, looking at Aomine, who is clearly blushing. "Well. That's just me. I don't like everyone seeing this side of me, it's embarrassing." Aomine admitted. "Any girl, or guy would be lucky." Kenma said, swinging himself a little harder, enjoying this simple ride. "Well, If you want-" Aomine started but Kenma quickly brushed it off. "'I'm in love with Kuroo." Kenma said, Aomine closed his mouth, his face painted with disappointment. "I'm sorry, I'm insanely in love with, we've been too many crazy things, you wouldn't imagine, but we managed to find each other again and be stronger than before, we made a promise to each other and we're doing our best." Kenma reasoned. "He's a lucky bastard. That rooster head." Aomine gritted his teeth. "Well if you ever break up for good?" Aomie asked. Kenma laughed lightly. "Well, Iwaizumi already locked me down if ever that happens." Kenma said. Aomine rolled his eyes. "Seriously? How many guys are there?" Aomine asked. "Hmmm three? you're the fourth one to actually pay attention to me." Kenma said. "Wait, wait, Iwaizumi? Hajime? Hajime Iwaizumi? That bastard?" Aomine said. "You know Iwa?" Kenma asked. "Yeah! I invited that bastard long ago when we were kids to play basketball, but he leaned more into volleyball, that bastard crazy strong, can't defeat him in arm wrestling. Lately, we're gym buddies if he ever had the time." Aomine started, his eyes suddenly widened upon realizing something. "Don't tell me you're the cat!" Kenma flinched a bit after Aomine suddenly stood up and placed his big body in front of him, Kenma stared upwards to meet his navy eyes. "Cat?" Kenma asked shortly. "Yeah, he keeps on blabbing about this ex of his, he nicknamed him the cat, he said he's the best partner he ever had, best sex too. That's you?!" Aomine said his facial expression is indescribable.

After calling Iwa up and confirming that it was indeed Kenma, Aomine slumped at a nearby bench where he and Kenma settled at after staying at the playground. "Man! We do share the same taste. It's annoying." Aomine said. Kenma smiled slightly. "35, and you and rooster head are not married, he can steal you away, damn, can't I make a proposition to steal you away at 30?" Aomine teased. "No, please don't make it more complicated." Kenma answered. "That Kuroo bitch is one lucky guy, Fuck, im jealous." Aomine said clearly annoyed at his situation. Kenma remained quiet as he receives a text from Akaashi, tapping into his phone to reply. "This happened again, I find someone I wanna settle down with, they either get stolen under me or already taken. this sucks." Aomine said his anger turned suddenly into sadness. Kenma couldn't help to feel bad. "Kuroko?" he said very little but made a huge impact on Aomine. "Yeah, before he and Taiga got together. I made a stupid decision of letting him go." Aomine bitterly said. "I'm sorry. But, you know what? The world is so large, you'll meet someone, in or out of your taste that will turn your world upside down." Kenma said, even he could not believe he's actually giving advice to someone.

"Yeah, I guess I can't be discourage huh?" Aomine said, composing himself. "Yeah, that person's out there, walking down the street, or at the grocery thinking what yogurt to buy, or even watches basketball tournaments, that person is waiting for you too. So go out there, go out there so you two could meet, so you two could start falling in love with each other." Kenma said, his eyes glowing golden into Aomine's face. "We'll be friends right? Not with Kuroo tho, I hate that son of a bitch. I'll be friends with you? right? Kenma?" Aomine asked, his eyes filled with sincerity. "Of course." Kenma said as he hug Aomine.

\-----------

There was a knock on the door, Kuroo got up from the couch where he, Akaashi and Bokuto are slumped at playing a three way mario kart game on his Xbox which he brought for entertainment purposes. When he opened the door, he saw Kenma waving at him. "I'm home." Kenma quietly said hugging him, the sound effects of Mario Kart catching his attention, making his ears perked up and made his way inside. "Thanks for tonight Aomine." Kenma said as he disappeared inside. "Ahhh. We spent the whole night at a love hotel, he's so energetic, that kitten of yours." Aomine rudely said, trying to provoke Kuroo again. But Kuroo just gave him a sly smile. "Isn't he the energetic one? right? he can go all night like it's nothing. Wanna have a go? Wanna have a threesome with us?" Kuroo said. Aomine paused for a bit, his cheeks started burning red. "I-idiot!" Aomine slowly replied, still surprised at what Kuroo just said. After seeing his expensice reaction Kuroo laughed out loud. "Holy shit! Iwa's right, you have such a funny face when you get flustered! ha ha!" Kuroo revealed. Iwaizumi actually called Kuroo right after Aomine called him earlier, Kuroo explained the situation, pissing Iwa off that now, he's cometing with two other people for Kenma's affection, so in revenge he told Kuroo to trick Aomine and tease him on his behalf. "That idiot!" Aomine exclaimed.

"I just got really lucky you know?" Kuroo said after he stopped laughing. "I got to meet Kenma earlier than both of you, Imagine Iwa meeting him or even you meeting him earlier than me. That would drive me insane knowing the guy that I want is with someone else." Kuroo said, sincerely, without any malice. "Yeah, you lucky bastard, anyone between us three would never let Kenma go. So you better treat him the best. Especially now you have me and Iwa guarding you. One misstep and you have us two ready to swoop in and steal him away from you permanently." Aomine said flashing a grin to Kuroo as if to challenege him. "Like hell I would let you have my kitten." Kuroo grinned back.

[Chapter 13|END]


	14. Let's Just Not Tell Bokuto About This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the final day of the inter-collegiate tournament opening games.  
> Ushijima and Hinata has talked sincerely and heart felt the night before about the status of their relationship and what's ahead.
> 
> Meanwhile, Kuroko with Kenma and Akaashi decided to hang out. While Kuroo was snatched by Aomine and his very special guest.

Hinata woke up with Ushijima's broad shoulders wrapped around him, his eyes still hurting from all the crying he did last night, Ushijima has dark red circles under his eyes as well, he was surprised to see him get emotional and actually shed tears, both of them thought the other was going to end the relationship, so both of them became emotional really fast. But after hashing out their current situation, swallowing their prides and setting it aside, both of them heard the side of each other they've been struggling to air out. 

Hinata was surprised to hear how insecure Ushijima is feeling around Kageyama, or even the thought of Kageyama being close to him all the time than him, that it was the main reason why he wants to be with him. Hinata then responded with reassurance to his lover that he only sees Kageyama now as his setter and a close friend, he explained how their relationship is important to him as well. Ushijima apologized for being to sappy about things, and promised to support whatever decision he'll make. After clearing things out, they then had a good night together, with Ushijima inviting Hinata to stay and spend the night with him.

"You're awake, it's still too early." Ushijima said in a raspy voice. "Yeah, it was getting hot, you're way too wrapped up onto me." Hinata said while giggling. Ushijima smiled before kissing Hinata in the lips passionately. "Thank you, for everything. Especially last night." Hinata said, hiding his blush as he bury his face into Ushijima's bare chest. "Everything for you, Shoyou, I love you, so much."

\-----------

"Bokuto, get out of bed already, we'll be late again, i'm not a regular right now and yet I keep on getting late because of you, you want me to get kicked off the team because of your libido?" Akaashi said as he put on his shirt, Bokuto still lying on the bed completely naked and half awake. After more tugging and pulling, Akaashi successfully dragged Bokuto to the bathroom, half an hour later he emerged and ready to go, Akaashi sighed, he knew they're late again. "You're unbelievable, Bokuto." Akaashi said. "You still love me tho." Bokuto teased Akaashi. "I'm sorry. Alright? I'll make it up to you, I promise." Bokuto added, giving his fiance a kiss on the cheeks before they went out, fantastically, Kuroo and Kenma was just leaving their room as well.

"Oh! You guys are late!" Bokuto said pointing at Kuroo. "Idiot, you're late too. The past two days too actually, meanwhile, this is our first time to be late." Kuroo yelled back as the four started walking together. "So Kuroo washed all the Aomine off of you Kenma huh?" Bokuto playfully asked, casting a critic-eye towards Kuroo. "Wash. Away? What?" Kenma shrugged. "You know, purify you with the use of his body? Ha Ha Ha!" Bokuto said, laughing obnoxiously. "That's a little too much Bokuto." Kenma said silently. "I bet you always do that to poor Akaashi." Kuroo replied, evading his accusations. "Stop, changing the subject Ba-Kuroo. Did you or did you not? Is it the reason why you guys are late today too?" Bokuto asked again, with a sheepish smile. "I did. It's all true! Okay? Shut up already!" Kuroo said with a slight touch of redness on his cheeks. With Bokuto laughing so hard he started to snort.

"Oh, that reminds me, Kuroko messaged me late last night, asking to hang out with us." Kenma said to Akaashi. "Really? That's great. Let's do it." Akaashi replied with their two lovers bickering behind them.

\-----------

The closing ceremony of the tournament's opening games commenced, Ushijima was awarded the most popular athlete after three full days of games, the generation of miracles in the meantime received the best team award. After the ceremony ended the after party and festival the bulls are known for started, various shops and booths opened, students from the different universities enjoy themselves together with some outsiders who got outsider's passes. 

Kuroko was by their haunted house attraction, waiting for Kenma and Akaashi, he's wearing a light blue kimono that matches his hair. After a few more minutes Kenma and Akaashi came, wearing their own kimonos, Kenma was wearing a banana yellow kimono with red flower designs while Akaashi is wearing a dark blue one with spiral designs. "I was surprised you guys actually have a booth for kimonos. You guys are really prepared for all this." Akaashi marveled at how the bulls are hosting the after party. "Well, that's what we're known for, great after party celebrations and festivals." Kuroko reasoned. "Where are your boyfriends anyways? It's unusual they're not here." Kuroko added. "Aomine already snatched them away, they went drinking." Kenma responded. "That's good, where do you wanna go first?" Kuroko asked flashing a rare smile, surprising Akaashi and Kenma.

"He has such a nice smile. Kinda like you when you smile, very rare." Akaashi whispered to Kenma as they follow Kuroko through the now very festive university. Kenma nodded as a response, he's getting constantly distracted by a lot of things, from prizes of all sizes to various snacks sparkling in front of him, he's actually drooling at all of them, wishing Kuroo would buy him tons of stuff, especially later after he gets so drunk, he had a plan. Kenma smirked a little at the thought of Kuroo drunk-buying him tons of stuffs he want, it excites him. "We're here." Kuroko said against the noise of the crowd, only Akaashi heard him speak, Kenma was too distracted, deep into his imagination that he was actually held back by Akaashi for him to figure out they we're there, at their destination. They we're standing in front of the _play-with-puppies_ booth. "Oh, yeah, you love dogs." Kenma said as he looked at Kuroko's different facial expression. "Is it okay, if we stay here then we can go to places you want?" Kuroko asked, his pleading eyes, can be compared to the cutest puppy in the world. Akaashi quickly blushed and nodded, covering his mouth with his hands. "I can't believe how cute he is. This is bad, isn't it? Kenma?" Akaashi said, facing Kenma, clearly his face is colored red. Kenma tried, but failed to keep his laughter to himself. "It's okay to appreciate someone Akaashi, let's just not tell Bokuto about this, he'll explode." Kenma said grabbing Akaashi's sleeve, lightly dragging him towards the puppy playpens where an adorable Kuroko is playing with almost all the dogs.

\-----------

Kuroo had it all planned out, for today, he'll start at winning prizes for Kenma at the gaming booths, he'll get him the biggest possible prize there is, next he'll take him at the cotton candy stand, hand in hand they'll parade themselves as a couple in front of everyone, everyone will see how adorable Kenma is while eating cotton candy. After this, he'll take Kenma back to the hotel to store all the prizes he had won and for some sexy time, then by night, he'll take him to the Ferris Wheel and give him a very romantic smooch up at the tallest spot. He'll see Kenma golden eyes shine. It was the day, well, that was until, Aomine decided to ruin everything. And now, instead of being with Kenma all day he's stuck with the drunk bastards.

"Aomine you dick! I had plans today! Let me go, you little dick!" Kuroo yelled, a little woozy from drinking strong alcohol Aomine received from his friend Alex. Two shots of it made Bokuto an annoying drunk already, his laughter and singing already getting under his skin, but the other guys with them are already drunk too and instead of stopping him, are starting to sing along, pissing Kuroo even further. "Instead of hearing Kenma soft gasps and moans, i'm hearing this. Unbelievable." Kuroo sighed. Aomine heard all of it and started laughing, chiming in with him was Iwaizumi who Aomine invited for the sole purpose of pissing Kuroo to the fullest extent. "I'm sorry rooster head, but you're ours for the time being! Poor little you." Iwaizumi said, his freckled cheeks are painter with redness. Aomine laughed even harder after hearing this. "Oh, Kuroo, you sweet, sweet, horny kid." Aomine chimed in with the teasing. "You dicks!" Kuroo protested grabbing another shot and downing it down. "Foursome? Anyone? Wanna have a foursome?" Iwa suggested, his drunkenness can't stop his lewdness from flowing out of his mouth. "Ah! Great idea!" Aomine said agreeing to the idea. "I'd kill you two first, I swear." Kuroo replied. "Oh, come on now, Kuroo, haven't had action since Kenma and I broke up. Just this one please?" Iwa tried to justify his ideas."I'm on Iwa on this, let's do it. Just once, I swear!" Aomine said, putting his arms over the shoulders of Iwa who's nodding enthusiastically. "Heh? You really wanna do it?" Kuroo asked flirtatiously, enticing the two other guys who both hummed together and nodded. "Then beat me at drinking." Kuroo said grabbing three bottles of the alcohol, handing one to Aomine and Iwa. "Whoever finishes this bottle first, wins. You game?" Kuroo said, a sly smile formed on his face. "You never learned did you?" Aomine said as he gave the smirk back to Kuroo.

\-----------

Kuroko, Kenma and Akaashi spent almost all morning at the puppy play pen, completely losing their sense of time, they only realized it was time to move on after the attending of the booth told them it was their time to go and that the puppies are tired and getting restless. After eating snacks, they continued strolling around the festival, they went to tons booths together, Kenma and Akaashi decided to skip the Ferris Wheel, Kenma knew Kuroo would have a plan involving the ride so he decided not to spoil it for him, Akaashi on the other hand wanted to take Bokuto to the Ferris Wheel, not to enjoy or anything, but to scare him, Akaashi knows he's scared of carnival rides, the reason was, back when he was a kid, a carnival roller coaster ride got derailed, and ever since then, he hated rides like that.

All of them had been acing the accuracy games, and winning various prizes from it, Kuroko's amazing accuracy like shooting a ball, and Kenma and Akaashi's precise setting abilities came in handy, even the stall owners are surprised at first. After racking up prizes, they rented the small roving cars back to their hotels to drop off the prizes they've won all day, all the while laughing and bonding in the process. They decided to rest for a bit at Akaashi and Bokuto's room, deciding it was the cleanest. They we're sprawled in the floor of the hotel room just resting and chilling out. "I miss my boyfriend." Kuroko suddenly said. "He's actually planning to go home next month." He added. "Are you not excited? I know long distance is hard, but to actually live in a different time zone and country must be torture. So I guess this is an amazing opportunity for you and your boyfriend." Akaashi said rolling to his side to face Kenma and Kuroko. "I guess, we've been doing video chats ever since he went away. This would be awkward once we meet again, he'll probably pin me in bed for days. That sex monster." Kuroko said, slightly smiling. Kenma and Akaashi both laughed. "Yeah, sex monsters are hard to be lovers." Both of them said together.

"We should really check out who's already drunk." Akaashi suggested. "Yeah, we should!" Kenma perked up, the idea of a drunken Kuroo really excites him. Kuroko sat up and giggled. Both Kenma and Akaashi looked at him. "Once, Taiga comes home, I hope the three of us could have a triple date, that'd be fun." Kuroko smiled, making Akaashi blush once more. "Of course! You don't need to ask!" Akaashi said, making Kenma smile.

[Chapter 14|END]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Crossover ends next chapter! Then Part 4 Finale Chapter!


	15. Drunk Idiot Owl Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Opening Ceremonies's festivities are about to end.
> 
> Some people got drunk out of their minds, some took advantage of the opportunity to make friends and some made the festival backgrounds as a set up for a very romantic move.
> 
> [NSFW] up ahead, beware.
> 
> smut, smut, smut across the boards!

Ushijima and Hinata were walking hand in hand, they were heading back to the hotel after sleeping almost the whole day in, Hinata even declined to hang out with Kenma and Akaashi together with Kuroko, one of the Generation of Miracles, he and Ushijima has talked their problem out, although there's still a lingering awkwardness between them, for the fact that he still needs to decide whether he'd be with Ushijima at the Panthers or move with his other fellow Karasuno mates at the Ravens. But for now, both of them sifelines that topic and instead focused on the great atmosphere around them. He blushed when Ushijima suddenly took his hand into his, shamelessly parading his relationship with Hinata, Hinata was a little self-conscious from all the eyes pointed to him and his obviously hotter and way out of his league boyfriend, but a simply peck at the cheeks and a soft whisper of encouragement from Ushijima erased all of it, and now, they've already finished making a lap of all the booths, stores and possible things to do at the festival. They were about to go back to the hotel for some rest when Ushijima received a text from Kuroo, asking him to join them at the tent put up by the basketball team, Kuroo invited him for some drinking, also added to the invitation was the chance to see a drunk Bokuto do his infamous **drunk idiot owl dance.**

Ushijima was a little hesitant, he didn't want Hinata to be around drunk idiots, especially the strangers and unfamiliar ones, they were too busy fixing their own agendas that they didn't really had the chance to get to know some of the new people the others connected with, and right now, the least he wanted are new rivals for Hinata's affection and attention. "Ah! We need to go!" Hinata said, tugging Ushijima's sleeve. Ushijima raised an eye brow lightly to ask why. "Kenma and Akaashi's on their way there too, they wanted us to meet there. Akaashi said Bokuto's dance is on for the ages." Hinata said. Ushijima remained silent for a bit before nodding. "Okay, but not too long. I want to spend time with you, just us." Ushijima said, his stern voice accompanied by his hands travelling to Hinata's back gently giving hi ass a squeeze sent shivers down Hinata's body. "O-Okay." Hinata silently said.

\----------

Akaashi texted Hinata to meet them up at the Bull's basketball team tent, they set up a little cafe in front courtesy of the managers and basketball players and after closing the back became the venue of their drinkings. Some of the players went home or is touring the festivities with their respective lovers, some remained to drink, Aomine who's one of them invited, or rather snatched Kuroo and Bokuto, he also invited his good friend Iwaizumi for the sole purpose of annoying Kuroo which had been successful. The trio of Akaashi, Kenma and Kuroko went to the tent after buying some beers and ice as per Aomine's wishes. The moment the three came waltzing into the party, all eyes were thrown into their direction, almost everyone eyed them from head to toe, admiring Akaashi regal look and aura, his eyes were the emphasis of his face, Murasakibara audibly gulped upon seeing him, prompting for the drunk Bokuto to mark his territory and swept Akaashi into his feet with a deep, lasting passionate kiss, not really shocking everyone but making some of the guys jealous at how the air head owl bagged this regal piece of human being. Then we have the sky blue haired boy, who most of the time is quiet and expression less, but today, after meeting new friends and spending time with dogs, besides his pet tetsuya #2, was visibly happier, blushing touching his cheeks. Both Akashi and Midorima was drooling seeing Kuroko's rare emotion right now, Aomine smacking the back of their head in annoyance. "Clean you drools, you idiot. Don't let me call Taiga." Aomine said, his voice strong and imposing. Then we have the third silent type, Kenma, which can pierce you with his golden eyes, he's not the usual talkative type to but, has his own cute characteristics. Kuroo was about to greet him when Iwaizumi beat him into it. "Kenma! I missed you!" the drunk Iwa yelled, hugging Kenma tightly, showering him with kisses. "Hey! you idiot! What do you think you're doing!" Kuroo yelled back, standing up to approach Iwa. "What? I just missed him, come on, don't be the clingy jealous type." Iwas teased, making Kuroo groan as he tried to break the two apart. Everyone in the background sighed, the three silent and yet the cutest and prettiest guys they've seen are lovers to the scariest guys they know. "This is so unfair, I want a cute lover too." Midorima said, hitting the table with his clenched fists.

By the time Ushijima and Hinata came, Bokuto with Midorima and Iwaizumi was dancing atop the tables, everyone else was dying of laughter, Riko and Kuroo, bit recording everything with their phones, eyes twinkling with malice. Kenma saw the pair walked in and wave at them. "How're you guys doing? Haven't seen you all day." Kenma asked as the two approached them. "Oh this is Kuroko, one of the Generation of Miracles." Kenma said, introducing the three to each other. "Hello." Hinata said, bowing his head towards Kuroko who did the same. "Hello, nice to meet you, and you too, Ushijima-san, you were fantastic from what i heard." Kuroko said. "It's all thanks to my team mates." Ushijima cordially replied.

The party went on like it only started, everyone was having fun, having their own moment. "Why can't you be like Akaashi, Kenma or Kuroko, their actually prettier than you." Murasakibara said to Riko, who in a blink of an eye, punched the big guy so hard he fell from his seat, triggering more laughter and unforgettable moments.

\-----------

It was about nine in the evening when everyone called it a night. Aomine was the only one still sane, together with Riko who didn't really drank anything with alcohol, Aomine grabbed Kenma after Kuroo went to the bathroom to pee. "Hey." Aomine greeted Kenma, who nodded in response. "Thanks for the date. We should do it again, I had fun." Aomine said, smiling lightly touching the back of his head because of his growing fondess towards Kenma. "We totally should." Kenma replied. "Wait, you're supposed to say, I have a boyfriend, or something. Really?" Aomine said. "Well, yeah, I do have but, your a friend, a friends hangs out from time to time, same with Iwa. Although you have to fight to and nails with Kuroo before you can hang out." Kenma said smiling at Aomine. "You know, I'm not giving up on you, right? I don't care about Kuroo or Iwa." Aomine said pushing his chest out as if showing his pride. "What's with you and Iwa. You and your obsession with me." Kenma asked. "I don't know, ask Kuroo why he won't let you go. That's probably the same exact reason why I, and Iwa's so into you." Aomine said before successfully stealing one kiss from Kenma's lips. "You!" Kenma protested. "It's our little secret." Aomine said, winking at Kenma, before carrying a passed out Iwaizumi. "Hey, ready to go? I'm so tired!" Kuroo said shaking his soaked hands. "Yeah. Let's go."

Kenma and Kuroo arrived at their hotel room door, Akaashi's gasped and moans can already be heard from next door. "Looks like party has begun. I wonder If Ushijima getting some too, He needs to get laid." Kuroo said as he fish for the keys of the room from his pocket. "You think about them getting laid, how about me? Aren't you wishing for me to get laid too?" Kenma said, playfully tugging Kuroo's sleeve. Kuroo's eye widened from the realization of what was happening, he smirked at his lover. "Don't be too jealous kitten, you have me, I got you." Kuroo said kissing Kenma's lips as he turn the key at the door, opening it.

As soon as the door closed, both Kuroo and Kenma entered their own reality, drowning out the noises from the neighboring room, only focusing on themselves, Kuroo swiftly removes his shirt stained with the heavy scent of alcohol and pounced on Kenma, giving Kenma a french kiss, Kenma then sucked Kuroo's tongue turning the bigger guy even further, his pants growing tighter and tighter as they divulge into one another. Kuroo carefully lifted Kenma on his feet and guided themselves to the bed, not wanting to break their lips apart, he tiptoed until Kenma felt the soft mattress bounced on his back, they we're both sweating from making out, Kuroo's hands already massaging his aching ass so he returned the favor and started rubbing the growing manhood inside Kuroo's pants, Kuroo groaned as soon as Kenma touched his boner, although they've done it just this morning, he felt like he's been craving for this for a whole year, he was drooling, his head was spinning, he wanted Kenma so bad.

Kenma slowly unzipped Kuroo's pants to reveal his erect dick, it was twitching from all the action they've been doing, he started stroking it gently, Kuroo threw his head back to his pleasure, moaning and repeating Kenma's name. Pre cum started to come out of the head due to Kuroo arousal, Kenma can't help himself, he's getting into it, the heat of their bodies convergin into one is making him want it, maybe even as much as Kuroo wants it. Without any hesitation he licked the tip of the head, this made Kuroo shiver with lust as he placed both of his hands on Kenma's head, gently guiding him to suck in deeper, until it is wholly inside his mouth. "Kenma! Holy shit" Kuroo moaned as Kenma started sucking his dick inside his mouth. Kuroo couldn't take it anymore. "Can i put it in now kitten?" Kuroo said breathlessly. Kenma took out his boyfriend's dick out of his throat and nodded, he then positioned himself in bed waiting for his lover to come and place himself on top of him, his golden eyes sparkling once gaain in the dim light, telling Kuroo he's having the time of his life. Kuroo smiled at the sight, Kenma's naked body may not be as voluptuous or well shaped than his past girlfriends, but right here, right now, he can't imagine himself doing it with anyone else but him. He wanted to be with Kenma from here on out, and no matter how many time he repeats this to himself, he won't get tired of it, he wanted to make Kenma his wife, his life-long partner, whatever it is everyone call this relationship, he doesn't care, long as it's with Kenma.

Kuroo placed himself atop Kenma, gently finding his comfort spot, then checking if it's good for Kenma, after nodding, he then lowered his body so it would graze against Kenma, slowly he started rubbing his rock hard dick to Kenma's opening, his dripping pre cum was used as lube. Kenma shudders and moans everytime Kuroo's dick touches the skin of his body, turning him on even more. "I love you kitten. So much. Let's be together, you and i." Kuroo whispered slowly to Kenma's ear as he penerates him, Kenma moans hard and wrapped his arms around Kuroo, tightening as Kuroo went in deeper into him. " I love you too Kuroo, I want to be with you too." Kenma replied his words interrupted by Kuroo's thrusts, the longer they fuck, the harder Kuroo's thrusts became, Kenma was practically screaming in pleasure at one point, but they didn't care, It was Akaashi and Bkuto on their right and Ushijima and Hinata on the left, he doesn't care, right now he just want to drown on Kenma lustful moans and to feel both of them become one, to melt into their own world without caring about anything, they've been to many things since they started their relationship, and right now, it felt like their finally seeing eye to eye, and Kuroo wouldn't dare to waste this chance, especially Iwa and Aomine are waiting for them to screw up, he won't let his soulmate be with anyone else. "Kenma's mine." Kuroo softly whispered. Kenma heard the soft moan. "Yes, Kuroo. I'm yours." Kenma replied as Kuroo's thrusts became more erratic. "I'm cumming kitten. I'm cumming!" Kuroo yelled at his ears. "Can I? Inside? Please?" Kuroo practically begged. "Can i impregnate you, kitten? Please?" Kuroo pleaded once more as he's nearing his limit. "Yes, Kuroo, cum inside me. I would love to." Kenma softly whispered into his lover's ears as he explodes in pleasure, deep into him. Both of them collapsed after climaxing. After a short break to catch their breath, Kuroo went in for a round two, then three, four, five six seven, until Kenma passed out of exhaustion.

\-----------

"Hey, any plans for summer vacation? It's nearing, i've already finished most of my stuff for this semester, thesis and volleyball are pretty much what's left for me." Kuroo said, it's four in the morning, he haven't slept at all since earlier, he still has a raging boner under neath the hotel blanket, besides him was Kenma, whos back hurted like he was hit by a speeding car. "Hmmm. nothing really, you know me, no plans, just anything you wanna do." Kenma said not raising his face from the pillow making his voice muffled. "Do you plan on doing anything this summer?" Kenma asked. "Yeah, I Actually have something very important i wanna do. Wanna come?" Kuroo said, caressing Kenma's tiny head, playing with his blonde-dyed hair. "Hmmmm, what is it? Will it be fun?" Kenma answered the question with another. "Well, yeah, I guess, If everything goes into plan, it will be very rewarding, so? Wanna do it?" Kuroo explained. "What is it?" Kenma asked once more. "I wanna ask your parents to accept me as your husband, I want to officially let them know we're lovers." Kuroo said, a stern look painted across his face, while Kenma face was struck with something indescribable. "You want to meet my parents?" Kenma asked.

[Chapter 15|END]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15 is actually the end of Part 4.
> 
> But Chapter 16 Features extras! Like the smut smut of Bokuto and Akaashi, of course, Ushijima's with Hinata. It also feature several extras of Kuroko and Taiga triple dating with Akaashi and Kenma. And Aomine's weird dream, explored!


	16. Extra Contents Of Part 4!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapters Contains [EXTRAS] that are Part of the 4th Part of the series: As Long as We're Together.  
> Bokuto and Akaashi's sexy time  
> Ushijima and Hinata's sexy time  
> And  
> Aomine's weird dream all explored.
> 
> [NSFW; Contains a lot of smut smut smut across the board!]

[Extra 1: Bokuto and Akaashi]

After the drinking marathon ended, Bokuto was drunk out of his mind, besides from Emo-Bokuto, Akaashi knows the other sides of Bokuto that can surface especially now that he's dead drunk, he can feel it, just by the way Bokuto's hands are travelling and rubbing and squeezing several of his body parts, especially his butt. "Bokuto, please stop rubbing my whole body, people might see you." Akaashi said. lightly petting his head to try and calm him down. "Ahh. Akaashi, I wanna do it. I wanna do it all night with you!" Bokuto yells, waving his arms back and forth.

The coupled traveled their way back to their hotel room, Bokuto being impatient and all, already started unzippping his pants, prompting for Akaashi to panic a bit, opening the door as fast as he could and dragging Bokuto inside. "Bokuto! What are you doing?!" He softly yelled as Bokuto completely ignored him and proceeded to attack Akaashi, ravaging his neck with deep kisses, leaving light kiss marks on his neck. Akaashi moaned softly as Bokuto took off all his clothes and is now, focused on shredding his. Akaashi meanwhile, took Bokuto's raging hard on in his hands and started stroking it gently, making Bokuto moan back and made his kisses harder, Akaashi fondled the head of Bokuto's dick which is now dripping with pre-cum, shivering Bokuto slumped down to the floor. "Are you okay? What happened?" Akaashi said, guiding Bokuto to sit down. "Ah, i'm sorry, my head spun a little, i'm so drunk." Bokuto said, his dick still twitching and oozing with his fluid. "Then could I take the lead this time? You always take the lead, maybe I can be the one making the hard work?" Akaashi said, blushing to his ears. Bokuto just nodded lightly as the two went to bed.

Akaashi placed Bokuto on the bed, his erect dick in full display, he marveled at how it's still in that state even if Bokuto's so drunken, it's turning him on, this is the first time he'll do this, mostly, they've only done missionary or dog style position, it's always Bokuto who's taking the lead, now he can do the polar opposite and make Bokuto feel good. Slowly, he placed himself on top of Bokuto, guiding his erected dick into his dripping opening, he shivered as their skin touched each other, as Bokuto penetrated him, they both moaned in pleasure, not really caring if they were too loud, although they're on the same floor with Ushijima and Kuroo, Akaashi didn't care, he was literally screaming with pleasure.

Akaashi woke up the next day with Bokuto already out of bed. He was already clothed, kiss marks all over his body. Bokuto came in the bedroom only dressed with a bathrobe, his chiseled chest with kiss marks showing. "Hey, how are you doing? Up so early?" Akaashi said, sitting up in the bed rubbing his eyes. "Well, yeah, who knew sweating so much from fucking would wear the hang over down. I feel fantastic actually." Bokuto said kissing Akaashi's forehead. "We should do that more often. It blew my mind whole." Bokuto added with a boisterous laugh.

\-----------

[Extra 2: Ushijima and Hinata]

Ushijima's on top of Hinata thrusting gently so he won't hurt Hinata, Hinata's whimpering was actually turning Ushijima every time. They don't usually go all the way, so this was a very special night for him and Hinata. "Are you okay, do you want me to go slower?" Ushijima checked on his lover. "No, Ushijima, go a little faster now, I want it, I want to feel you more." Hinata whispered as Ushijima bit his neck. "Alright then, brace yourself, I'm going all out." Ushijima said, his voice deep and threatening, sending vibrations and shock waves all through Hinata's body. Hinata moaned as his reply to Ushijima.

After getting into his rhythm, Ushijima lifted Hinata up and fucked him while standing up, Hinata moans went up and down in sync with his body as Ushijima penetrated him deeper and deeper, Ushijima's moan are getting louder too, feeling his orgasm coming soon. "I'm close, Shoyou." Ushijima whispered into Hinata rosy red ears. "Yes, me too, i'm super close." Hinata whispered back, biting Ushijima's ears, both moaning in pleasure.

Ushijima's legs and arms are burning up from fatigue, he's been lifting Hinata for almost ten minutes now, but he does want to stop now, he's close, just a little bit more ad they'll both reach their climax. "I'm cumming, I'm cumming Shoyou! Fuck!" Ushijima yelled, as Hinata threw his head back giving into the pleasure. "Me too, let's cum together!" Hinata yelled as his hands grip tighter on Ushijima's bulging and sweaty biceps.

Hinata woke up after his phone ring for the nth time. It was Kenma, reminding him and Ushijima to not be late as they're bound to go back to the university and that the bus would leave soon, Hinata then turned to his side, revealing a still asleep Ushijima, snoring silently completely spent from last night, Hinata can't stop but to smile, looking at his very gorgeous lover, he slowly traced Ushijima's naked body, up to his face, kissing his cheeks softly to wake him up. "Yeah? I'm awake now." Ushijima said as he opened his eyes slowly. "We gotta pack our stuff now, we don't want to be the last ones in the bus." Hinata said smiling at Ushijima, kissing him again, this time at his lips.

\-----------

[Extra 3: Aomine's weird dream]

Aomine's spread lying in his apartment bed, staring at the ceiling, his thoughts still racing. Mostly it's Kenma, dirty thoughts to be honest. He doesn't usually feels this way, he has a specific type in his potential lovers, usually big breast and nice body, but Kenma reeled him in so bad, unlike with his liking towards Kuroko, he knows his off limits because of Taiga, but with Kenma, he wants him, he wants him bad. Aomine closed his eyes, trying to get some sleep.

"Aomine? Aomine? Wake up." Kenma's distinguished voice called out to him, easily opening his eyes, seeing Kenma fully naked in front of him, his golden eyes inviting him to take him and pin him down. "What the hell are you doing in here?" Aomine asked as he sat up, Kenma seemed to ignore his question and proceeded to take his clothes off. "Wait, this is a dream, right? This has gotta be a dream, shit." Aomine said, still oblivious at the whole situation. "So what if this is a dream? I can still make you feel good, you know?" Kenma flirtily said, taking his bottom off revealing his slowly growing penis. "See, even this little guy right here is getting excited?" Kenma teased as he took it into his hand, making it grow even faster. "This is insane. This is completely insane." Aomine said, gulping after seeing Kenma took his erected penis into his mouth, playing around it's head and licking it all over. "Holy shit Kenma." Aomine said closing his eyes, savoring every bit of it. 

"Isn't he good at giving head? He's absolutely amazing!" Another familiar voice said, making Aomine's eyes snap open, searching the room for the source of the voice. Then suddenly, Kuroo stepped in, revealing himself. "Oh shit. What the fuck?" Aomine said, confused at what was happening. "What? Don't tell me you haven't jerked off to the idea of us tag teaming Kenma?" Kuroo sheepishly smiled. "Fuck off! Of course not!" Aomine tried to yell but fail as Kenma's sucked him harder, making him moan instead. "Liar. After your date with him, you jerked off in this very bed about you and him with me! You even added Iwaizumi. So? you want me to call Iwa?" Kuroo teasing him more. "No! No! Okay! Fuck! I'll admit, okay? I've been jerking off to this, and shit this is fucking amazing!" Aomine finally gave in and took Kenma, lifting him up and positioning him, into a cowgirl position. "There we go, fulfill your desires. Let's do this Aomine." Kuroo said taking his clothes off.

Aomine then suddenly jolted awake by the doorbell. "Aomine? You home? It's Taiga you bitch! Open the fuck up!" Said the voice behind the door. Aomine was still breathing heavily, his rock hard dick was the biggest evidence that he was indeed enjoying his wet dream. "You fucking dipshit! You always fuck shit up! You good for nothing son of a bitch!" Aomine yelled as he cover himself with a blanket hiding his boner and striding to the door to meet his tormentor and rival, Kagami Taiga.

\-----------

[Epilogue]

"Hey, you've been fidgety since last night. Are you alright?" Kuroo said as he sat down in the seat of the bus besides Kenma. "Yeah, no, I'm fine." Kenma said, he tried to evade the question but failed. "Is this about me wanting to meet your family and tell them we're happily in love?" Kuroo said. "You know my parents. More than anyone else, you know how they can get, especially dad and nii-chan. I'm just concerned, you can't blame me for it." Kenma reasoned out. " I know, I know that, I still haven't forgotten the last time, and what they did to you. But the difference now is that you have me, i'm here, i'll protect you. I just want us to have the freedom to be together, no matter what they say or try to do, i want them to know how dead serious i am to have you as my life partner, my wife." Kuroo said taking Kenma's hand, gently giving it a kiss.

"I love and adore you with all my life Kenma." Kuroo professed his love. "I love you too, with all of me." Kenma responded, hugging Kuroo. "Then let me do it, let me tell your parents how crazy we are for each other, whether they respond positively or negatively, we'll take it, together. Okay?" Kuroo said, rubbing Kenma's back, even though other student athletes started boarding the bus, both of them didn't let go, their not hiding their same sex relationship anymore, they don't care, theyre proud to be with each other. "Okay." Kenma answered back.

"I wonder where's Ushijima and Hinata. They're late, they don't want to get left behind, do they?" Kuroo asked. "Ehh. Probably having one last round before they go. That Ushijima. tsk tsk." Bokuto said from behind Kuroo and Kenma, Akaashi besides him silent, listening music in his phones with headphones on. "Don't be stupid you air head, he's not a sex monster like you." Kuroo responded. "Heh, like you're one to talk." Bokuto replied back.

 

[Chapter 16 |End]  
[As Long As We're Together |End]  
[Part 4 of Who'd End Up with Who |END]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End of As Long as We're Together! Thank you for all the readers!  
> Watch out for the Final Part of the series!

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to bookmark this series for future updates!
> 
> also, leave comments and kudos. 
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
